Lightbender of Konoha
by fazrulz21
Summary: "Kelas 2A. Disinilah kami sekarang. Aku, Hinata, dan Kiba dipindahkan ke kelas Utama. tapi disini kenapa muridnya sedikit sekali?" Ikuti Petualangan Naruto Bersama Teman-temannya Didunia Baru! NaruHina Adventure In The New World!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0 : Prologue

Ugh...

Panas...

Terlalu panas...

Dimana... ini...

"DETAK JANTUNGNYA MELEMAH! CEPAT, MEDIS!" eh, medis? Dimana... ini...

"SEMAKIN LEMAH! APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN!?" berisik sekali... dimana ini sebenarnya...?

"NARUTO-KUN! BERTAHANLAH!" suara itu...

"BERTAHANLAH, _PARTNER_! JANGAN MATI DULU! AKU BELUM MEMUKULMU 250 KALI! INGAT TARUHAN KITA, SIALAN! BANGUN KAMPREEET! WOY!" suara ini juga... Hi-Hinata...? K-Kiba...?

"SIAAAAAAALLLLL! BERTAHANLAH, NARUTO! KALAU KAU MATI SIAPA YANG AKAN MASAK DIRUMAH, HAH!? KAU TAHU KADAR RACUN MASAKAN KARIN! BUKA MATAMU! KAU JANJI MAU MENGAJAK AYAH, IBU, HINATA, JUGA YANG LAIN JALAN-JALAN KE TAMAN BERMAIN!" suara berisik ini... tidak salah lagi, Ayah... aku bisa... melihat mereka!

DEG!

UGH! Sial! Rasanya aku akan mati! Sebentar, aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku! Apa aku benar-benar akan mati? Haah... sepertinya aku masuk rumah sakit karena dihajar preman dan sedang sekarat saat ini. Kiba, partner... kau boleh memukulku nanti di alam sana. Karin-neechan, Menma, Naruko-chan, Konan-neechan, Nagato-niichan, juga Yahiko-niichan, saudara-saudariku... maaf, kalian jadi kehilangan bahan pelampiasan kekesalan kalian. Haha... mau mati pun sempat mikirin itu? Haha... Sial... aku belum mau mati sebenarnya, tapi... aku sudah tidak kuat lagi...

Maaf, semuanya...

Aku sayang kalian...

Aku...

Pergi dulu...

Jaga diri kalian, oke?

Dan, Kiba, partner...

Tolong jaga Hinata-chan dan keluargaku...

_Sayonara_, _Minna_–

KRIIIIIIING!

Alarm berbunyi membangunkanku. Haah... syukurlah Cuma mimpi...

Prologue End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 : _Urusai_! I know that... I'm useless!

A/N :

**Yo, Hajimemashite. Jibun no pen name wa fazrulz21. Saya author baru di FFn. Maaf kalau di prolog sebelumnya saya ga ngasih author's note di awal dan di akhirnya karena jujur saja saya lupa ngasih author's note. Tapi sekarang ya ga masalah, kan?**

**Dicerita ini rata-rata nantinya make POV Naruto. Ntar kalau perubahan POV ada pemberitahuan. Ok, ONTO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer : FanFiction ini semata-mata hanya sebagai hiburan dan penyaluran aspirasi. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sama sekali. Saya hanya meminjam chara Naruto**** milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ket :**

"lololol" (Teks percakapan biasa)

'lololol' (Bicara dalam hati)

'_lololol_' (Inner bicara)

"**lololol**" (Monster / Makhluk asing bicara)

**STORY START!**

Dulu Ayahku pernah bercerita bahwa ada makhluk raksasa yang disegel ditengah danau. Entah itu benar atau tidak. Ibuku saja tidak percaya. Tapi aku dan ayahku percaya. Bahwa jika makhluk itu terlepas dari segelnya, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa selamat dari makhluk itu kecuali mereka yang memiliki kekuatan yang cukup. Dulu sekali pernah ada seorang pengendali yang menyegel makhluk itu dengan elemen cahaya. Tapi, beliau telah meninggal 2000 tahun yang lalu saat menyegel makhluk itu. Dan –setahu kami—hanya beliau yang bisa mengendalikan elemen cahaya. Diantara elemen-elemen yang bisa dikendalikan ialah elemen angin, tanah, air, api, atau bahkan petir. Klanku, klan Namikaze, adalah klan pengendali air. Tapi aku sendiri tidak bisa mengendalikan elemen apapun. HANYA AKU. Sekarang tahun 2055. Meskipun semua teknologi sudah bisa dibilang maju, tetap saja para pengendali, Ninja, penyihir, dan para _mutant _masih ada. Eh, dimana tata krama-ku. Aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri.

Namaku Naruto Namikaze. Nama yang unik, ya? Nama aneh itu diberikan oleh guru ayahku saat sedang iseng menyebut kata "Aku suka makan ramen yang banyak _Naruto-_nya. Coba kalau setiap hari bisa makan _Naruto_..." yah, [Bakso Ikan] adalah namaku. Kenapa? Lucu, HAH!? Ok, balik ke cerita. Ayahku, Minato Namikaze. Ibuku, Kushina Namikaze, sebelum menikah adalah anggota klan Uzumaki, klan pengendali angin. Ibuku adalah pemimpin dari klan Uzumaki. Dengan kata lain, ibuku adalah PENGENDALI ANGIN TERKUAT. Ayahku? Beliau adalah pengendali air-angin yang mampu mengendalikan es, salju, dan menghentikan ombak di lautan. Sekuat itu? Ya. Meskipun orangtuaku adalah 2 dari pengendali terkuat, aku –anak mereka—malah tidak bisa mengendalikan elemen apapun. Aku memang payah...

Aku punya banyak sekali saudara. Aku punya 2 kembaran. Satu laki-laki, satu perempuan. Yang laki-laki namanya Menma, pengendali angin. Ya, nama ini juga didapat dari salah satu penyedap ramen, menma (rebung / tunas bambu muda). Meskipun wajah kami mirip, tapi rambut Menma berwarna hitam. Yang perempuan namanya Naruko, pengendali air. Wajah kami berdua bisa dibilang paling mirip. Hanya saja Naruko perempuan. Dan rambutnya yang panjang sampai paha itu diikat model _twintail_. Bisa dibilang dia adalah Hatsune Miku versi pirang. saudaraku yang paling tua, berumur 24 tahun, namanya Nagato-nii, pengendali tanah. Memang ayah-ibuku tidak memiliki unsur tanah. Tapi Nagato memang dilahirkan sebagai pengendali tanah. Istri Nagato-nii bernama Karin-neechan. Karin adalah seorang ninja yang awalnya hendak membunuh Nagato-nii karena suatu kesalahpahaman. Tapi karena Nagato-nii menyelamatkan Karin-neechan dari kecelakaan yang hampir menimpanya, Karin-neechan jatuh cinta padanya dan mereka menikah. Meskipun Karin-neechan orangnya tidak sabaran, Nagato-nii sangat mencintai Karin-neechan sampai pernah mengancam preman yang melecehkan Karin-neechan.

Lalu ada lagi kakakku yang lain. Namanya Konan-neechan, 20 tahun. Konan-neechan bukan pengendali. Tapi dia bisa sihir dan punya banyak familiar diantaranya _Kappa_(?), _Vampire_, _Kitsune_, dan lain-lain. Konan-neechan sekarang sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya di salah satu Universitas di Osaka (sekarang Okushuu). Konan-neechan juga sudah menikah dengan teman masa kecilnya dulu yang merupakan orang yang paling kukagumi saat masih kecil, Yahiko-niichan. Yahiko-niichan juga seorang penyihir. Hanya saja Yahiko-nii jarang sekali menggunakan sihirnya kecuali jika keadaan benar-benar mewajibkannya menggunakan sihir. Aku ingat kalau tidak salah Yahiko-nii berjanji pada Konan-nee bahwa dia akan menikahi Konan-nee saat sudah dewasa nanti. Dan janji itupun ditepati olehnya.

Haaah... jadi pengen nikah juga, tapi aku masih pelajar SMA...

* * *

><p>Hmm, bicara tentang para pengendali, beberapa pengendali dilahirkan dengan dua elemen seperti ayahku. Ada yang api-tanah –dengan kata lain pengendali lava, air-petir –elemen badai, air-tanah –elemen kayu, api-angin –elemen uap panas, juga elemen yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya seperti elemen kristal. Bahkan salah satu temanku adalah pengendali suara. Tapi ada juga pengendali yang mengendalikan kegelapan. Dialah makhluk yang disegel itu.<p>

Menurut cerita ayahku, makhluk itu berwujud seperti kebanyakan setan. Hanya saja lebih mengerikan. Hanya elemen cahaya yang bisa mengalahkan elemen kegelapan. Saat disegel, makhluk itu bersumpah _'AKU AKAN KEMBALI UNTUK MENENGGELAMKAN DUNIA INI! DIMULAI DARI KAU, PENGENDALI CAHAYAAAAA!'. _Setelah itu selalu terdengar geraman dari danau tempat ia disegel, danau Yami.

* * *

><p>"Haaah... untuk apa aku beralatih kalau aku tidak bisa mengendalikan apapun..." aku mengeluh selesai latihan pagi bersama ayahku.<p>

Karena aku bukan pengendali, aku hanya melatih fisik dan staminaku. Biasanya tiap pagi aku akan berlari keliling kompleks perumahan –yang luasnya hampir ¼ kota Tokyo–, _push up_ 500 kali, _sit up_ 500 kali, _pull up_ dua tangan 250 kali, _pull up_ satu tangan 125 kali, dan memukul batang pohon... um... entah berapa kali. Karena latihan neraka itulah aku bisa berlari tanpa berhenti sejauh 15 km. Itu masih kurang jauh. Ayahku malah berlari 50 km dengan menggunakan beban ditubuhnya seberat 100 kg. Haha, maaf kalau punya keluarga yang isinya orang gila semua...

"Yo, Naruto! Lagi latihan pagi, toh. Pantas ga ada di rumah..." sapa temanku. Si pengendali suara, Kiba Inuzuka. Saat ini aku sedang istirahat di taman dekat rumah. Kiba terlihat sudah berseragam sekolah.

"Seperti biasa, latihan neraka... Kalau aku bolos latihan lagi, maka hukumanku akan lebih mengerikan dari yang lalu, ingat?" kataku pada Kiba.

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat. Aku tidak akan melupakan itu." Katanya. Hukuman itu adalah salah satu hukuman paling mengerikan yang pernah kualami. Kalian tanya hukumannya apa? Um... Itu... Eto... Gimana bilangnya ya, aku dihukum digantung terbalik di pohon besar dengan seluruh tubuh membeku dan tornado "kecil" bertiup di sekitarku.

"Hei, PR hari ini sudah kau selesaikan?" tanyaku pada Kiba.

"PR Bahasa Jepang dan PR Matematika sudah. Tapi PR Matematika terlalu susah... Aku bakan tidak tahu jawaban nomor 12." Jawab Kiba. Benar juga, ya... Aku sendiri tidak tahu jawaban nomor 12. Aku memang bodoh dalam pelajaran menghitung, terutama logaritma...

"Um, ano... Naruto-kun... Kiba-kun..." seseorang memanggil kami dari belakang. Ternyata Hinata Hyuuga, teman masa kecil kami, pengendali air.

"Oh, Hinata-chan. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kalian belum siap-siap kesekolah? Sudah jam 7.30, lho... Naruto-kun juga ada latihan pagi, bukan?"

...

...

...

"AKU TELAAAAAT!"

Aku langsung berlari ke rumah. Mandi, berpakaian, kemudian aku mengambil beberapa lembar roti yang sudah disiapkan ibuku, lalu melesat keluar rumah.

"5 menit 17.21 detik. Kali ini kau mengalahkan rekorku, Naruto!" kata Kiba.

"Sudahlah, ayo berangkat. 25 menit lagi bel berbunyi." Kataku sambil berjalan melewati mereka. Kemudian aku merasakan hawa mengerikan dibelakangku.

"**MATI...**"

DEG... A-a-apa tadi itu...?

"OI, NARUTO! KAU MAU DIAM SAJA DISANA DAN DIHUKUM KARENA TELAT ATAU TIBA DI KELAS TEPAT WAKTU!?" Kiba memanggilku.

"I-iya. Aku kesana."

* * *

><p>Sekolah. Tempat yang paling tidak disukai anak-anak remaja normal pada umumnya. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak normal. Meskipun aku bodoh tapi aku lebih suka ke sekolah daripada tempat lain. Bahkan aku tidak terlalu betah di rumahku sendiri. Ayahku anggota dewan. Jadi jarang dirumah. Ibuku terlalu sibuk melatih anak didiknya, jadi selalu pulang malam. Saudara-saudariku sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Meskipun dikamarku ada <em>game console <em>dengan fitur terbaru, aku tetap lebih suka disekolah. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka duduk diam main _game _di kamar sepanjang waktu. Aku butuh teman tahu...

Sekolahku, Konohagakuen, adalah sekolah terbaik di kotaku, Tokuyou. Dulunya sekolah ini bekas barak militer. Namun dewan kota memutuskan untuk mengubahnya menjadi sekolah karena suatu alasan. Entah apa... Dulunya sekolah ini juga pernah hancur karena ranjau yang masih aktif ternyata ada di Aula tengah sekolah. Tanpa sengaja meledak saat lampu besar yang tepat berada diatas ranjau itu jatuh. Untungnya tidak ada korban karena kejadiannya sore hari saat semua orang sudah pulang. Kalau tidak salah, satu kompleks sekolah habis terbakar. Tapi anehnya gedung olahraga disebelah sekolah sama sekali tidak terbakar. Itulah yang membingungkan.

Jika kebanyakan sekolah di Tokuyou mewajibkan muridnya untuk hadir di sekolah sebelum pukul 8.30, maka siapapun yang punya masalah bangun pagi akan sangat bahagia saat tahu bahwa di Konohagakuen bel berbunyi pukul 9.30. hanya saja aku terlalu rajin untuk datang pagi (selain karena kegiatan klub... :v).

Sekolah ini terbagi ke dalam dua kategori kelas. Reguler dan Utama. Aku masuk kelas Reguler karena aku bukan pengendali. Biarpun ayahku anggota dewan, aku tetap harus masuk ke kelas Reguler yang notabene berisi murid-murid tanpa kemampuan khusus. Tapi itu tidak masalah bagiku. Karena dengan ini aku bisa masuk ke klub reguler yang tidak bisa diikuti anak kelas Utama. Aku mengikuti klub Kendo, Bahasa Inggris, Bahasa Indonesia, dan Sepak Bola. Kenapa? Kaget ya ada klub Bahasa Indonesia? Ya ga usah heran... Sekolah ini adalah sekolah Internasional. Jangan kaget kalau bahasa pengantar sekolah ini tergantung guru yang mengajar di kelas. Aku sendiri bisa bicara dalam bahasa Jepang, Inggris, Indonesia, Arab, Rusia, Prancis, dan sedang belajar bahasa Spanyol. Hehehe, bodoh begini aku adalah [Languange Master of Konohagakuen].

* * *

><p>Saat aku baru sampai di <em>Dojo <em>klub kendo untuk latihan pagi, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dibelakangku.

"NA~RU~KYUUUUUN~!"

"UWAAAH!"

GEDUBRACK!

"LARI, NARUTO!"

"TUNGGU, NARU~KYUUUN~!"

"TOLONG AKU, KIBAAA!"

Sial, baru sampai diruang klub kendo pagi ini, aku sudah dikejar Shion-senpai!

Bagi yang ingin tahu, Shion Senju, adalah _Senpai_-ku di klub Kendo, juga kakak sepupu jauhku. Dia pernah menantangku bertarung setelah aku dinyatakan sebagai ketua klub. Kenapa bisa begitu? Hm... kurasa aku harus menceritakannya pada kalian.

Flashback

"AKU TIDAK TERIMA! KENAPA HARUS MURID BARU YANG JADI KETUA KLUB? SEHARUSNYA AKU, KAN!?" Shion-senpai berteriak.

"Maaf, Senju-san. Tapi sudah jelas bahwa nilai Namikaze-san lebih tinggi daripada nilaimu." Kata pembina klub.

"TIDAK BISA! KAU, NAMIKAZE!" katanya sambil mengacungkan _Shinai-_nya padaku. "AKU MENANTANGMU BERTARUNG!" katanya lagi.

"EH!?" hanya itu responku karena entah sejak kapan aku sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Shion-senpai.

"Bersiap... MULAI!" dengan aba-aba itu, Shion-senpai langsung menyerang ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa bertahan. Meskipun aku bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah, tapi aku tidak mau.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENYERANG, NAMIKAZE!? LAWAN AKU SEPERTI SEORANG PRIA!" ukh, disaat begini...

TLANG! Aku melempar _Shinai-_ku ke samping dan menahan _Shinai _Shion-senpai dengan tanganku.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melawanmu karena–"

"BERISIK!" belum selesai aku bicara, Shion senpai kembali mengayunkan _Shinai_-nya. Bersiap hendak memukulku. Aku melompat kesamping, mengambil _Shinai_-kudan menahan serangannya.

"MAAF! AKU TIDAK BISA MELAWANMU!" kataku lagi sambil melempar _Shinai_-ku. "LEBIH BAIK AKU MELAKUKAN _SEPPUKU _DARIPADA HARUS MENGAYUNKAN PEDANGKU KE ARAH WANITA!" aku berteriak. Seisi ruangan terdiam.

"Naruto..." ia berbisik. Seingatku baru kali ini dia menyebut namaku...

"Maaf, jika _senpai _benar-benar ingin jadi ketua klub, tidak masalah bagiku." Kataku lagi.

Dan sejak saat itulah, aku dikejar-kejar Shion-senpai. Dan sejak saat itu juga, legenda Naruto, sang _Gentleman_ dari Konohagakuen, menyebar hingga ke kelas utama.

Flashback End

Baik, kita kembali ke masa kini.

"NARU~KYUUUUN~! TUNGGU AKU, CALON ISTRIMU INI~!" GAWAT! Aku harus kabur! Sepertinya aku tidak ikut klub hari ini... apa boleh buat, langsung ke kelas saja!

* * *

><p>"Haah... Kota ini memang indah kalau dilihat dari sini..." Kataku. Saat ini aku sedang berada di atap sekolah. Tempat favoritku di sekolah (kecuali saat hari hujan). Karena dari atas sini aku bisa melihat pemandangan seluruh kota. Maklum, sekolah ini dibangun di puncak bukit tertinggi di Tokuyou.<p>

"Heh, padahal kau pernah jatuh dari sini. Tapi kau tidak terlihat takut sama sekali, Naruto." Kata Kiba. Tentu saja aku takut. Tapi itu saat belum ada pagar. Saat itu aku jatuh karena terpeleset air yang masih belum kering. Yah, habis hujan soalnya. Untung Kiba menyelamatkanku dengan menghembuskan angin ke arah gedung sekolah sehingga aku tertiup masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke kota.

Tokuyou. Dulunya ini adalah Tokyo. Tapi sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Tokuyou karena perang besar dulu. Luas kota ini hampir 3 kali luas Tokyo dulu. Sekarang, tahun 2055 ini, sudah tidak ada lagi yang namanya Asia, Eropa, Afrika, atau benua-benua lainnya. Itu karena para pengendali dan Ninja berperang habis-habisan. Pihak lainnya tidak ikut ambil bagian karena mereka tidak memihak. Mereka hanya membantu mengungsikan penduduk ke tempat yang aman. Pihak Ninja-lah yang memenangkan perang karena para pengendali sudah sangat kelelahan akibat dibombardir selama 24 jam, 7 hari, 4 minggu, 12 bulan, dan 10 tahun terus menerus. Karena itulah pihak pengendali akhirnya menyerah. Jika kalian tanya kenapa sampai selama itu, jawabannya adalah : Karena para Ninja selalu punya stok senjata. Pengendali hanya menggunakan kekuatan mereka saja. Mereka tidak menggunakan peluru, pistol, atau senjata api lainnya. Selain itu jumlah pengendali di masa perang semakin lama semakin sedikit karena dihabisi para ninja yang ahli dalam _silent killing_. Karena itu pihak pengendali kalah.

Keadaan setelah perang sungguh mengerikan. Tokyo terbelah 2, Hongkong rata dengan tanah, Moskow hingga Oslo hancur berantakan, Kalimantan, Sulawesi, juga Papua terpisah-pisah. Sumatera dan Greenland tenggelam (WHOA!). Yang paling parah, Afrika semakin menjauh dari Asia dan sekarang benua tempat mayoritas pengendali api dan angin itu berada tepat di tengah samudera Atlantik. Tidak ada lagi negara-negara seperti dulu. Yang ada hanya "Negara Baru" dengan wujud [Dunia].

Dan aku selalu bingung, jika sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang namanya kewarganegaraan...

...

...

...

KENAPA PASSPORT MASIH DIPERLUKAN DISINI!?

* * *

><p>Sepulang sekolah aku, Kiba, dan Hinata pergi berbelanja ke swalayan dekat rumahku. Mereka bilang mau belajar bersama di rumahku. Apa boleh buat...<p>

"Ano... Naruto-kun dan Kiba-kun..." Hinata memanggil kami.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanyaku.

"Apa kalian merasa ada yang menakutkan tadi pagi?" tanya Hinata. Eh? Jadi dia juga merasakannya?

"Aku merasakannya. Seperti ada yang bilang 'mati'. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa Naruto merasakannya..." Kiba meledekku.

"Aku juga merasakannya. Enak aja..." kataku.

"Ya sudah... ayo ke kasir. Rasanya ini sudah cukup." Setelah Kiba mengatakan itu, kami langsung ke kasir.

Saat di jalan pulang, aku merasa ada yang mengikuti kami. Di sebelahku Hinata menggigil sambil menggenggam tanganku. Tangannya berkeringat... Kiba juga sepertinya merasa ada yang aneh. Saat itu juga dia—

BLAAARR!

—langsung berbalik dan menyerang dengan elemen udaranya bersama dengan Hinata yang menembakkan bola air dari selokan didekat kami.

"NARUTO! HINATA! LARI!" Kiba berteriak. Tapi aku tidak bisa lari. Kakiku bergetar, tanganku berkeringat, saat itulah Hinata langsung menarik tanganku dan berlari. Kiba juga langsung berlari sambil sesekali berbalik untuk menyerang. Tiba-tiba saja sesosok manusia sudah ada didepan kami.

"Kiba Inuzuka. Hebat juga kau bisa mengembangkan elemen angin menjadi elemen suara. Hinata Hyuuga, putri dari klan pengendali es terkuat, Hyuuga, biarpun tidak sekuat Minato Namikaze. Fu... fu... fu..." tawa orang itu mengerikan... Biarpun begitu Kiba dan Hinata tetap waspada.

"Lalu kau—" orang itu menunjukku. "—Naruto Namikaze. Fuh, kau cuma beban dan aib bagi klan Namikaze. Lemah... Ayahmu pasti malu punya anak nonpengendali sepertimu. Lagipula, apa hebatnya cuma bisa bertarung dengan pedang? Kau cuma SAMPAH!" ITU TIDAK BENAR! Ayah bangga padaku! Aku jago atletik, memenangkan berbagai lomba debat, juara kendo, anggar, aikido, karate, silat betawi, silat minangkabau, silat melayu, dan taekwondo (kebanyakan, ya...?), juga ahli dalam memasak! Oke, yang terakhir tadi mungkin kurang penting. Tapi—

"Sayang sekali aku harus membunuh kalian bertiga..." kata orang asing itu. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jasnya. Pistol?

DOR! DOR!

Dia menembak Kiba dan Hinata!

"Fufufu... aku akan menikmati ini. Selamat tinggal, Naruto—"

WHOOOSH!

Belum selesai dia bicara, Kiba sudah mementalkannya ke dinding terdekat dengan elemen anginnya.

"Lari... Naruto...! bawa Hinata... aku akan... me-menahan orang itu...!" ukh! Apa yang harus kulakukan!? Temanku dalam bahaya!

AKU BUTUH KEKUATAN!

'_Kau butuh kekuatan?_' ada suara terdengar ditelingaku.

TUNGGU!

Suara itu...

Saat itu juga aku merasa punggung panas. Saat aku menoleh, sepasang sayap api berkobar dipunggungku. Air disekitarku berkumpul ditangan kananku. Tanah tempat aku berpijak menutupi kakiku sampai ke lutut. Tanpa sadar aku mengangkat tangan kiriku dan petir menyambar tangan kiriku, membuat tangan kiriku diselimuti petir. Dan angin bertiup dengan pelan mengitarku.

Tu-tunggu. Apa aku yang melakukan ini semua? Kucoba menembakkan petir ditanganku kearah orang tadi. BLAAAR! Meleset memang... tapi tunggu! AKU MENEMBAKKAN PETIR!

'_Bukan saatnya kagum, Naruto! Kau sudah dapat kekuatan. Sekarang saatnya untuk mengalahkan orang itu!'_

Benar juga! Aku tidak peduli darimana suara itu, tapi sekarang orang sialan itu harus dikalahkan! Akupun bersiap menyerangnya.

"Cih! Sialan, kau BOCAAAAH!" orang itu menembakkan pistolnya berkali-kali kearahku. Aku berhasil mengelak, tapi sebutir peluru berhasil menembus paha kananku.

"Ukh!" gawat! Kalau begini bisa bahaya! Harus segera mengalahkan orang itu!

"MATI KAU, BUOCAAAAAAH!"

DREDEDEDEDEDEDET! HEEEEE!? _MACHINE GUN_!? DIA MENEMBAKKU DENGAN _MACHINE GUN_!? GILA! DARIMANA _MACHINE GUN_ ITU DATANG!?

Sambil berlindung, aku membuka jalan bawah tanah dan bersembunyi disana. Sialnya aku jadi tidak tahu dimana si sialan itu berada. Lalu tanpa memperkirakan posisi musuh aku menyerang keatas.

GRAAKK!

"UGYAAAAAAH!" He? Kena, ya?

"SIALAN KAU!" ya... ternyata memang kena... aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi aku merasakan pergerakan diatas sana. Jadi aku kembali menyerang.

GRAK! Kena!

"AAARRGHH! BOCAH SIAL! LEPASKAN AKU!" aku naik ke pemukaan dan berhadapan dengan orang itu.

"Kalau kau kulepas, pasti kau akan membunuhku. Ogah!" kataku lalu menyerangnya dengan elemen petir.

CTAAARR!

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" oops... kayaknya kelebihan, deh...

"Oh, iya! Hinata! Kiba!" saat berbalik sekilas kulihat penyerang kami tadi menembakku! Tunggu, sejak kapan dia memegang pistol!?

"MATI KAU, BOCAH KUTU KUPRET KAMPRET SIALAN!" buset. Lengkap amat— GEH!

DORR!

SIAL! Ga sempat—

...

...

...

Lho? Kok—

"Naruto-kun gapapa, ka—OHOK!" belum selesai aku berpikir tiba-tiba saja otakku berhenti bekerja saat melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapanku.

Hinata melindungiku...

"HINATAAAAAA!" aaku berteriak. Tapi sesaat kemudian, tiba-tiba saja sekelebat cahaya menutupi pandanganku. Lalu aku merasa tubuhku ringan. Apa aku sudah mati...?

* * *

><p>"Dimana aku?" adalah hal pertama yang kukatakan saat sadar. Aku berada di suatu gua. Aku juga melihat cahaya dari pintu gua. Saat hendak berjalan aku mendengar sesuatu.<p>

'_Sudah sadar? Baguslah._' Suara ini lagi...

'_Keluarlah. Aku ingin bicara padamu, Naruto Namikaze._' Eh? "dia" tahu namaku? Tapi ya masa bodolah... aku pun keluar dari gua. Sesaat mataku silau karena baru keluar dari tempat gelap. Saat sudah terbiasa, aku melihat pemandangan sekitar. Ada padang rumput yang luas dihadapanku. Ditengah padang rumput ada pohon besar. Dan dibawah pohon itu ada ayunan dan di ayunan itu ada... um... jubah... sedang duduk?

'_Selamat datang, Naruto Namikaze-chan._' -chan...? ukh... apa-apaan sih... aku sudah 16 tahun— eh? "Jubah" itu tahu namaku?

'_Ah, iya. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri._' Saat itulah "jubah" itu berbalik dan terlihatlah sosok seorang... Perempuan...? Dia berambut coklat panjang sampai ke paha yang diikat model _twintail_. Matanya berwarna emas. Dibalik jubah putihnya dia memakai baju yang kelihatan seperti armor perang. celana sebetis menutupi kaki jenjangnya. Ditangannya dia memakai sepasang sarung tangan putih. Dia juga memakai boot hitam. Oh, dipinggangnya juga ada sepasang katana. Masing-masing di kiri dan di kanan pinggangnya Tingginya mungkin sama denganku. Dan jika diperhatikan, bagian dada armornya... PLAK! Jangan mikir mesum, Naruto! Dia juga... cantik. Meskipun tidak secantik Hinata. Ehm... Apa sih yang kupikirkan... TUNGGU! WAJAHNYA MIRIP KEMBARANKU, NARUKO-CHAN! Dan yang lebih penting, siapa gadis ini?

'_Namaku Raito Satsuki. Pengendali cahaya generasi ke-599.'_ He? Apa tadi? Pengendali cahaya? Ke-599? Dimana ini? Kenapa orang ini tahu namaku?

Chapter 1 : _Urusai_! I know that... I'm useless!

END

A/N :

**Yosh, that was the first chapter. Hope you guys like it! Please para pembaca yang ingin membaca kelanjutannya Review cerita ini dan beri masukan. Flame diterima asal masuk akal dan tidak membahas masalah pair ataupun ke-tidak-masuk-akal-an cerita ini.**

**Buat yang nanya kemaren soal partner Naruto itu, yep. Itu emang Kiba. Soal perbedaan elemen ama yang canon itu disengaja. Saya sengaja membuat setiap chara berbeda dari yang canon. Jadi ya begitulah jadinya. Naruto bisa 5 elemen, Kiba elemen angin, Hinata elemen air, de el el.**

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**

To be continued to Chapter 2 :

I'm a what!?

fazrulz21, logging out...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 : I'm a what!?

A/N :

**Yahooo~ fazrulz21 kembali~! Maaf kalau saya update terlalu lama. Laptop saya harus diperbaiki karena beberapa minggu yang lalu sempat terkena virus dan kehilangan banyak data termasuk data fic yang harusnya saya update beberapa minggu lalu. Hontou ni sumimasen deshita~!**

**Okeh, karena di chapter satu banyak yang 'bolong', maka saya memutuskan untuk meng-update ulang chapter satu. Saya baru nyadar ada yang 'bolong' waktu adek saya nanya "Kalau Konohagakuen dipisah ke reguler dan utama, kenapa Naruto nanyain PR yang sama ke Kiba?". Jadi saya memperbaiki bagian itu. Silahkan lihat ulang chapter satu. Disini juga akan ada beberapa penjelasan lebih lanjut di bagian yang kurang.**

**YOSH! ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer & keterangan lihat di chapter 1 (malas nulis ulang... :v LOL)**

**STORY START!**

"Satsuki Raito... katamu tadi?" aku bertanya pada sosok perempuan dihadapanku ini.

'_Hai' desu~ Satsuki Raito present, Sir! Desu~_' dia berkata sambil memasang pose hormat ala tentara. Tapi dengan wajah imut dan gayanya yang lucu itu malah membuatnya kelihatan imut. Ukh, silau! Pose imutnya terlalu _Moe... _#SNAP! Apa yang kupikirkan!

"Jadi, kau adalah pengendali cahaya generasi sebelumnya, begitu?" tanyaku memastikan.

'_Yep! Betul sekali! Seratus poin untuk Naru-chan! Yaaay~ Desu~_' ukh... Kenapa dia memanggilku –chan lagi sih...

"Kalau begitu, siapa generasi selanjutnya? Kau pasti tahu, kan?" tanyaku padanya lagi. Dia hanya memasang muka bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

'_Bicara apa kamu, Naru-chan. Pengendali generasi sekarang adalah kamu, tahu... Desu~_' DEG! Aku kaget mendengar kata-katanya tadi. Aku!?

"Yang benar saja!? Aku bahkan tidak punya kekuatan pengendalian! Mana mungkin aku–"

'_Kalau begitu jelaskan apa yang kamu gunakan untuk melawan orang tadi! Desu~_' Raito memotong ucapanku. Tunggu... Benar juga, ya... '_Apa kau masih belum percaya? Apa harus aku buktikan dengan cara yang agak kasar? Desu ne~'_ katanya sambil menarik salah satu katana-nya dan–

CRASH! DIA MEMOTONG TANGANKU!

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

'_Sesakit itukah? Desu~_' dia bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"YOU DON'T SAY!? APA MUSTI GUE DESKRIPSIKAN DALAM BENTUK ESSAY 800 KATA RASANYA KAYAK APA!? NAPE LO POTONG TANGAN GUEEE!" aku berteriak dengan keras. Tapi dia malah tertawa. "NAPE LO KETAWA!? APA LO ORANGNYA SADISTIC GITU SAMPE MOTONG TANGAN ORANG BIKIN LO KETAWA!?" aku kembali berteriak.

'_Lihat dulu tanganmu, baka...'_ katanya. Aku melihat tanganku dan anehnya tanganku mulai tumbuh lagi seperti beregenerasi. Mulai dari tumbuh tulang, kemudian diselimuti oleh otot-otot tanganku, disusul dengan tumbuhnya kulit menutupi tanganku.

"Whoa!" aku tidak percaya dengan yang ku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

'_Itu adalah salah satu kemampuan tingkat tinggi milik pengendali air, yaitu regenerasi tingkat tinggi. Hanya beberapa orang di dunia yang bisa melakukan ini. Umumnya hanya mereka yang sangat fokus dalam pelatihan pengendalian air. Tapi mereka yang terpilih sebagai pengendali cahaya dan kegelapan mampu beregenerasi bahkan lebih cepat.' _Katanya lagi padaku. Kali ini wajahnya jadi serius dan ga pakai _Desu~ _seperti tadi.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku percaya. Tapi, sekarang ini kita dimana?" aku bertanya.

'_Ini alam bawah sadarmu. Kita bisa bertemu secara fisik melalui pikiranmu. Kau hanya perlu fokus dan perlahan kesadaranmu akan ditarik kesini. Biarpun begitu aku bisa saja langsung menarik kesadaranmu kesini.' _Dia memberi penjelasan dengan wajah serius. Tapi setelah itu raut wajahnya kembali berubah seperti semula. Wajah tanpa dosa biarpun ia baru saja memotong tangan orang. '_Meski begitu kau tetap akan merasa sakit, panas, dingin, dan lain-lain selama disini. Bahkan sakit yang kau rasakan akan digandakan, Desu~. Hanya saja saat kau berada disini waktu diluar jadi melambat. Lebih tepatnya, satu detik didunia nyata sama dengan 30 menit disini. Desu~' _Katanya lagi memberi penjelasan.

"Whoa..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

'_Tapi Naru-chan hebat juga, ya... padahal gravitasi disini 10 kali lebih berat daripada di dunia nyata,tapi kamu masih mampu berdiri, Desu~' _APEEE!?

"Yaah, mungkin itu karena 'Latihan Neraka' dari ayahku. Karena itu aku bisa menahan gravitasi disini." Kataku memberi penjelasan.

'_Heee~ Sugoi ne, Naru-chan! Kalau begitu nanti aku akan menggandakan gravitasinya, Desu~'_

"JANGAAAAN!" aku berteriak. Yang benar saja!? Aku tidak mungkin mampu menahan gravitasi 20 kali gravitasi normal!

"Baiklah, kembali ke topik. Jadi, aku adalah pengendali cahaya ke 600, begitu? Kupikir hanya ada satu pengendali cahaya di dunia ini. Setelah beliau meninggal tidak diketahui lagi tentang yang lainnya." Kataku.

'G_enerasi pertama memang sudah meninggal. Itu karena dia mengorbankan hidupnya hanya untuk segel sementara yang bahkan belum rampung, Desu~' _Kata Raito-san.

"HE!? Benarkah!? Tunggu, segel sementara...? Berarti segel itu..." kataku menggantung.

'_Ya, segel itu semakin lama semakin melemah. Karena itu kita disini. Sebagai generasi selanjutnya, kitalah yang menjaga agar segel itu tetap terkunci. Dan jika ada yang berhasil menanamkan segel permanen, maka tidak akan ada lagi generasi pengendali cahaya selanjutnya.' _Ekspresi Raito-san kembali serius. Jadi begitu.

"Tapi kenapa hanya satu pengendali cahaya yang diketahui? Bagaimana dengan generasi-generasi selanjutnya?" tanyaku.

'_Itu disengaja. Kita, pengendali cahaya, bekerja seperti assassin. Kita bergerak dari balik bayangan. Jika kita dibutuhkan, maka kita muncul.' _Raito-san bicara dengan wajah serius. Begitu... '_dengan kata lain kita ada untuk memastikan segel Yami belum terbuka sepenuhnya.' _Lanjutnya.

"Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku membunuh pengendali kegelapan itu?" tanyaku.

'_Hee...? Membunuh Yami-chan? Ga akan bisa... Yami-chan ga bisa mati karena kekuatan kegelapan itu membuatnya jadi immortal, Desu~' _IMMORTAL! NYANG BENER AJEEE!?

"Oh, iya! Aku mau tanya sesuatu yang penting! Kenapa baru sekarang aku bisa melakukan pengendalian?" aku bertanya pada Raito-san tentang ini.

'_Itu karena kamu bisa mengendalikan 5 elemen, kelima Energi Alam ditubuhmu bertabrakan satu sama lain. Sehingga kamu tidak bisa melakukan pengendalian sesuka hatimu, Desu~ Tapi sekarang aliran Energi Alam itu sudah stabil, jadi kamu bisa melakukan pengendalian~! Yaaa~aaay!' _begitu. Jadi karena itu aku tidak bisa melakukan pengendalian. "Energi Alam" adalah energi spiritual yang terdapat pada tubuh para pengendali yang membuat mereka bisa mengendalikan elemen.

'_Alright, enough talking! Teman-temanmu butuh bantuanmu diluar sana, Desu~'_ eh, iya! Hinata dan Kiba!

"Tapi bagaimana caraku keluar dari sini?" tanyaku.

'_Pejamkan matamu dan konsentrasilah. Setelah itu kamu bisa membuka matamu dan sampai!' _sesuai kata Raito-san aku memejamkan mataku dan konsentrasi. Lalu aku pun kembali ke dunia nyata.

* * *

><p>Aku kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku baru sadar kalau aku ternyata masih dalam wujud tadi. Sayap apiku masih berkobar, boot batu masih menempel di kakiku, air dan petir di kedua tanganku, dan angin masih bertiup disekelilingku.<p>

Saat aku sadar aku sedang berlutut didepan Hinata. Dia tertembak dua kali!

"Bertahanlah, Hinata-chan!" kemudian aku ke tempat Kiba dan membaringkannya dipinggir jalan bersama hinata. Whoa... Tempat ini sudah seperti medan tempur...

DOOOR!

!

Suara tembakan! Saat aku melihat ke belakangku, orang yang menyerang kami tadi mengarahkan pistol ke arahku. Aku tidak tahu itu pistol jenis apa, tapi yang jelas pistol itulah yang menembak Hinata tadi.

"Kuh... Sepertinya memang... Harus kau dulu... Yang... ku... kubunuh!" DIA MASIH SADAR!? Gila! Setelah petir tadi menyambarnya dia masih sadar!? Ukh, sial, kalau begini kami dalam bahaya! Kiba masih pingsan, jadi akulah yang harus mengalahkan orang ini.

Tapi belum sempat aku berdiri, Hinata duduk, kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Hinata-chan! Sebaiknya kamu jangan berdiri dulu!" namun sepertinya Hinata tidak mempedulikanku.

DOR!

Hinata ditembak lagi! Kali ini tepat di dada sebelah kiri! Jangan-jangan kena jantung!?

Tapi Hinata tidak jatuh. Ia masih tetap tegak berdiri. "Jangan khawatir, Naruto-kun. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Katanya.

"Hinata-chan..."

"Aku rapopo, Naruto-kun... aku—

DORDORDORDORDORDORDORDORDORDORDORDOR!

Sudah puluhan peluru yang diterima Hinata. Darah menetes dari tubuhnya. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Tapi Hinata tetap berdiri tegak.

"—aku tidak akan bisa mati dibunuh."

APA!?

"Kau, tidak bisa mati katamu!?" ah, orang itu sepertinya terkejut. [A/N : You Don't Say!?].

"B-benarkah itu?" kataku kaget. Kemudian aku ingat kalau Hyuuga adalah klan pengendali air terkuat. Kontrol "Energi Alam" Klan Hyuuga sangat sempurna. Khusus klan Hyuuga, mereka bisa mengendalikan air sampai ke tingkat dimana mereka bisa membuat hujan di gurun pasir yang tandus hanya dengan uap keringat dan cairan tubuh mereka (Tentu saja ayahku bisa melakukan itu). Karena kontrol "Energi Alam" Hyuuga sangat sempurna, mereka bisa bergenerasi dengan sangat cepat. Tapi tak kusangka tingkat kontrol Hinata sangat tinggi hingga membuatnya hampir Immortal.

"Khukhukhu... berarti kalau kita bertarung ini tidak akan ada habisnya bukan, Hyuuga-sama?" orang itu mengangkat pistolnya ke arah Hinata. Tapi sebelum dia menarik pelatuk, aku langsung menarik setengah badannya ke dalam tanah.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" aku lalu menembakkan bola-bola api dari sayap apiku ke arahnya. Tapi muncul lingkaran sihir melindungi orang itu. Tunggu, pola lingkaran sihir itu... JANGAN-JANGAN...!?

"HINATA-CHAN, LARI! KITA TIDAK AKAN BISA MENGALAHKAN ORANG ITU!" aku berteriak lalu mengangkat Kiba dan lari sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Eh, kenapa, Naruto-kun?"

"Pola lingkaran sihir itu pernah kulihat di buku yang ada di perpustakaan Tokuyou. Jika prediksiku benar, maka dia adalah—

BLAAAR! Terjadi ledakan di depan mataku! Saat aku berbalik aku melihat orang tadi mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke kami. Masih kulihat lingkaran sihir dengan pola yang sama. Ternyata benar. Orang itu... Aku yakin dia menembakkan sihir untuk menghentikan kami.

"Jadi kau memang dia, ya?" aku bertanya pada orang itu.

"Hoo, siapa menurutmu aku?" dia balik bertanya. Kemudian warna bola matanya berubah menjadi merah. Tidak salah lagi!

"Si penyihir abadi sekaligus pencipta si iblis kegelapan 'Yami', **MADARA UCHIHA!**"

* * *

><p>Aku ingat beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku mengumpulkan bahan referensi karya tulisku untuk tugas sekolah tentang sejarah jepang di era Meiji, tanpa sengaja aku melihat sebuah buku yang sepertinya sangat kuno. Buku itu ditulis dalam bahasa Prancis. Saat aku membacanya entah kenapa semua yang terjadi dalam buku itu kurasakan sendiri seolah-olah akulah yang sedang berada di dalamnya. Buku itu adalah buku catatan harian yang ditulis oleh seseorang yang katanya sangat mengenal sang pengendali cahaya. Disitu ditulis bahwa sang penulis tahu siapa pencipta Yami si kegelapan. Dia adalah penyihir satu-satunya yang dapat mengendalikan Yami. Dikatakan juga bahwa ia menguasai 6 elemen pengendalian yaitu air, tanah, api, angin, petir, dan kegelapan. Dulunya ia adalah sahabat karib sang penulis dan si pengendali cahaya itu sendiri. Namun karena ia telah membaca buku sihir terkutuk ia menjadi [Immortal Magician] dan berubah menjadi jahat. Namanya ialah <strong>MADARA UCHIHA.<strong>

Sang pengendali bersama si penulis –yang merupakan penyihir—berusaha untuk menyadarkan Madara. Namun mereka gagal karena ia telah menciptakan iblis kegelapan bernama **YAMI.** Akhirnya dengan mengorbankan nyawanya, sang pengendali cahaya menyegel Yami dengan menggunakan keenam senjata suci. Senjata itu ialah [Six Elemental Holy Blades]. Enam enjata suci itu dibuat oleh si penulis buku untuk menyegel Yami. Senjata tersebut juga memiliki unsur elemen tersendiri. Senjata-senjata tersebut ialah _Great Earth (Great Sword, _berelemen tanah_), Blaze Katana (Katana, _berelemen api_), Gale Thruster (Naginata, _berelemen angin_), Thunder Lance (Lance _atau tombak ksatria_, _berelemen petir_), Aqua Trident (Trident _atau tombak bermata tiga_, _berelemen air_), _dan Holy Saber_ (Light Saber, _berelemen cahaya_). _Keenam pedang itu digunakan untuk menyegel Yami. Hanya saja segel itu bersifat sementara –persis seperti kata Raito-san—dan setiap 50 tahun segel itu akan membuka sedikit demi sedikit.

Saat itu aku bertanya-tanya. Kenapa bukan penciptanya saja yang disegel? Kenapa harus monsternya? Lalu kenapa segelnya hanya bersifat sementara?

Sekarang, dihadapanku, berdirilah jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Si pencipta monster itu sendiri, **Madara Uchiha.**

* * *

><p>"Ja-jadi d-di-dialah pencipta m-mo-mo-monster legendaris itu!?" Tanya Hinata terbata-bata.<p>

"Tidak salah lagi. Lingkaran sihir itu adalah lingkaran sihir kuno. Dan hanya satu orang yang bisa menggambar lingkaran sihir dengan pola rumit seperti itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Si penyihir abadi, Madara Uchiha." Jawabku.

"Khehehe- HAHAHAHAHAHA! Anak dari Minato Namikaze memang hebat. Kau benar sekali, nak. Akulah, MADARA UCHIHA! PENYIHIR-PENGENDALI TERKUAT! TIDAK ADA YANG BISA MENANDINGIKU! HAHAHAHAHA!" dia tertawa dengan nada yang seram.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin bertanya, Madara-san." Kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"He, baiklah. Akan kujawab pertanyaan terakhir dalam hidupmu itu. Apa pertanyaanmu?" heh? Pertanyaan terakhir? YANG BENAR SAJA! Fuuh... Tenang, Naruto. Tanyakan saja padanya...

"Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa sang pengendali cahaya menyegel monster ciptaanmu. Bukannya kau sendiri yang harusnya disegel?" tanyaku.

"Heh, Hashirama itu terlalu naif, dia tidak bisa menyegel sahabatnya sendiri, kau tahu?" Hashirama? Jadi itu nama beliau? "...Tapi disaat yang sama dia juga cerdas. Dia tahu kalau sang pencipta tidak ada, maka ciptaannya akan lepas kendali. Karena itu dia tidak menyegelku tapi menyegel Yami-ku." Jadi begitu!

"Lalu, saat Yami disegel, dimana kau? Seharusnya kau bisa menghentikannya, bukan?" tanyaku.

"Itu karena ada pengganggu. Dia membuatku melawan diriku sendiri dalam _Genjutsu _kuat yang bahkan tidak bisa kupatahkan. Aku terlambat menyadari saat Yami telah tersegel di danau itu. Dan entah kenapa aku kehilangan kekuatanku. Karena aku tidak mungkin mengalahkan Hashirama dan Tobirama, aku kabur." Tobirama? Apa penulis buku itu? "...Tentu saja aku baru tahu Hashirama mati menyegel Yami 3 hari kemudian. Aku tidak bisa merasakan aura Hashirama selama 3 hari itu. Kemudian aku mendengar kabar bahwa dia sudah mati. Aku pergi ke makamnya dan melihat namanya di batu nisan. Makam itu juga disegel dengan sangat kuat. Segel itu adalah [Unbreakable Seal] ciptaan Tobirama. Sepertinya Hashirama menyuruh adiknya sendiri untuk menyegel makamnya." Jadi begitu.

"Tapi karena [Unbreakable Seal] hanya dikhususkan untuk [Lokasi], segel ini tidak bisa dipakai untuk menyegel monster dan sebangsanya. Karena itu [Jiwa] Hashirama bisa bereinkarnasi. Selain itu segel ciptaan Tobirama sangat kompleks. Lukisan segelnya saja tidak bisa kubaca. Karena itu aku tidak bisa meniru segel itu. Cih, orang jenius itu entah kenapa membuatku kesal..." dia masih tetap berbicara.

"Dan apa kau tahu bahwa ia bereinkarnasi?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Jika tidak, mana mungkin selama ribuan tahun aku hidup aku merasakan auranya hilang-timbul-hilang-timbul." Jawabnya. Entah kenapa sekarang kami bercakap-cakap seperti sahabat karib yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Mungkin karena aku di masa lalu adalah sahabat karib orang ini... "...Kau adalah Reinkarnasi Hashirama pertama yang kutemui, kau tahu?" dia melihatku dengan tatapan... rindu...? HOEK! Kok adegan ini agak gimana gitu jadinya!?

"Lalu kenapa aku yang pertama kau temui? Bagaimana dengan reinkarnasi-ku sebelumnya?" tanyaku lagi. Setidaknya aku bisa mengulur waktu sambil memikirkan cara kabur.

"Karena aku mengumpulkan kekuatanku hingga penuh. Dan baru sekaranglah kekuatanku terisi penuh. Heheh, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KARENA SEKARANG KEKUATANKU SUDAH TERISI PENUH, AKU BISA MELEPAS SEGEL YAMI DAN MEMBAWANYA KEMBALI KE DUNIA INI! NYHEHEMWAHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAU!" geh, tawanya aneh sekali... perasaan tadi ketawanya normal...? Apa orang ini jadi gila karena abadi dan merasa bosan dengan kehidupan ini lalu berubah jadi gila karenanya? Apapun itu aku harus bisa kabur atau meminta pertolongan. Tapi bagaimana?

"Oke, pertanyaan terakhir..." aku bersiap-siap menanyakan pertanyaan yang amat menggangguku dari tadi.

"Apa?"

"Dimana kau menyimpan semua senjata apimu tadi? Bahkan kau mengeluarkan _Machine Gun _sebesar itu. Apa kau... punya kantong ajaib?" tanyaku.

...

...

...

"Kenapa? Aku penasaran tahu!?" teriakku kesal karena Madara tidak menjawabku.

"Sihir penyimpanan antar-dimensi..." jawabnya singkat. Oh... aku paham.

"Naruto-kun, a-aku akan menahan orang itu. Sementara itu a-amankan Kiba-kun dan buat suar api dengan pengendalian api-mu. Ka-kamu bisa, 'kan?" Hinata maju kedepanku. Aku melihat tangannya menggigil dan berkeringat.

"Aku bisa. Tapi aku tidak mau." Jawabku. Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin aku berlindung di belakang temanku lagi. Apalagi perempuan. Bukannya aku meremehkan wanita. Hanya saja sebagai laki-laki aku merasa lemah. Teringat akan usul Hinata tadi aku pun maju.

"Kalau kamu memang ingin bertarung, kita bertarung bersama!" kataku tegas. Hinata kaget. Sepertinya dia tidak berpikir akan membiarkan dirinya ikut bertarung.

"B-baiklah kalau Na-Naruto-kun bilang begitu..."

Kemudian aku melepas boot batu dikakiku, menghilangkan sayap api dan air ditanganku, lalu membuat kuda-kuda Karate. Memang bukan keahlianku. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengandalkan bela diri keahlianku, Kendo, tanpa pedang. Aku memang punya katana, tapi tidak mungkin aku pulang, mengambil katana-ku, dan kembali ke sini, bukan?

Kemudian orang itu –Madara—mengacungkan tangan kirinya ke depan. Kupikir dia akan menyerang dengan sihir. Tapi dia malah menembakkan petir! GILA!

"HINATA! MUNDUR!" aku memerintahkan Hinata untuk mundur lalu mengendalikan angin untuk menahan petir tersebut. Secara khusus, setiap elemen punya kelemahan terhadap elemen lain, seperti petir lemah terhadap angin dan api lemah melawan air.

"Naruto-kun, kamu bisa tembakkan suarnya sekarang!" sesuai kata Hinata, aku menembakkan bola api ke udara yang kemudian meledak seperti kembang api.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Sementara itu, di kediaman Namikaze, terlihat seorang remaja berambut hitam jabrik duduk di depan PC sambil main _game._ Tiba-tiba saja terdengar ledakan di luar sana. Remaja itu melihat keluar jendela dan kembali mengarahkan matanya ke layar PC.

"Huh? Siapa sih yang main kembang api jam segini—AGH! DUH! Mati lagi! Memang _game _ini Cuma Naruto yang bisa..." pemuda itu – Namikaze Menma—kembali melihat ke luar jandela. Tepatnya melihat ke arah kembang api meledak tadi. Tiba-tiba saja seorang remaja perempuan berambut pirang panjang masuk kamarnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Naruko-chan? Kenapa?" tanya Menma pada perempuan –adiknya—tersebut.

"NII-CHAN! NARU-NIICHAN DALAM BAHAYA!" teriak Naruko. Sontak Menma terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tahu dari mana?" tanya Menma.

"Kembang api tadi! Ingat saat kita _camping, _Naru-niichan pasti selalu tersesat di hutan dan menggunakan kembang api sebagai suar, 'kan? Itu pasti Naru-niichan! Terlebih lagi sudut kemiringan suar tadi itu 10,21 derajat! Mirip kebiasaan Naru-niichan!" jelas Naruko. Cewek _brocon _(_Brother Complex_) Pengidap OCD (_Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder_) memang terlalu teliti. Bisa menghitung sudut kemiringan hanya dengan melihat.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana!" kemudian dua bersaudara kembaran Naruto itu pun berlari ke tempat kejadian.

**Back Naruto POV**

* * *

><p>Baiklah! Suar sudah ditembakkan! Kuharap Naruko-chan melihat suar itu. Suar api itu kubuat miring seperti kebiasaanku kalau menembakkan kembang api. Dan kubuat ledakan apinya seperti ledakan bom. Naruko-chan tahu tanda itu. Dulu aku sering tersesat saat kami <em>camping<em>. Dan aku pasti akan membuat tembakan suarku miring untuk memberi tanda pada Naruko-chan. Ukh, aku harap mereka cepat datang.

"Hehehe, apa kau sudah mulai putus asa dan minta bantuan? Sayang sekali itu tidak akan mengubah keadaan, nak. KAU TETAP AKAN MATI DISINI SEBELUM BISA MENYEGEL YAMI-KU TERCINTA! NYEHEMWEHEHEHEHEMWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Madara tertawa dengan suara yang aneh. Entah kenapa suara tawanya membuatku kesal.

"BISAKAH KAU TERTAWA DENGAN CARA NORMAL!? TAWAMU TERDENGAR ANEH KAU TAHU PAK TUA!?" aku berteriak kesal. Jujur saja, tawa pak tua ini menyebalkan.

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU PAK TUA!"

"SADAR DIRI, PAK TUA! SUDAH BERAPA TAHUN KAU HIDUP, HAH!? RIBUAN TAHUN, 'KAN!? BERAPA TAHUN KAU TIDAK MANDI!?"

"BERISIK! AKU MANDI SETIAP MINGGU—

"NAH LO! MANDI SETIAP MINGGU! KAU MENJIJIKKAN!"

"YANG PENTING AKU MANDI!"

"'YANG PENTING AKU MANDI' NDASMU! JOROK LOE!"

"ILMUKU BISA LUNTUR KALO KESERINGAN MANDI!"

"EMANGNYA LO DUKUN APAAN!? MASA' MANDI DOANG BISA BIKIN ILMU LO LUNTUR!?"

"**DIAM KAU BUOCAAAAAH!**" oke, aku akan diam...

"Haah, baiklah. Bisa kita hentikan debat ga jelas ini? Bagaimanapun kau tidak akan menang debat melawanku pak tua..." kataku. Heh, yang benar saja? Ga mungkin aku kalah adu debat melawan orang tua seperti dia...

"Berisik, bocah! Sheesh... apa kau tidak punya rasa hormat pada orang tua?" katanya. Tentu saja punya. Tapi tidak untuk orang tua sepertimu. Mandi seminggu sekali? YIKES!

"Jadi... bisa jelaskan tentang yang tadi...?" kataku pada Madara.

"Uhm... itu... karena kekuatanku berasal dari kegelapan, aku jadi... harus melakukan hal-hal negatif agar... kekuatanku semakin terkumpul..." jawabnya. Bentar. Hal-hal negatif...?

"Jangan mikir jorok kau bocah mesum!"

"Aku ga mikir begituan! Kau sendiri yang mancing aku mikir gituan! Orang tua MESUM!"

"DIAAAAAM!" oke, aku diam...

...

...

...

2 menit berlalu...

"Oy, bocah." Madara memanggilku.

"Ape, pak tua?"

"Kau tidak menyerangku?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Aku justru mau menanyakan hal yang sama." Jawabku. Yah... sebenarnya aku memancing percakapan tadi untuk mengulur waktu kedatangan bantuan. Cih, Naruko-chan dan Menma dimana, sih!? Seharusnya mereka sudah disini!

'_Mereka sudah datang dari tadi, lho, Naru-chan!' _eh? Sudah datang? Oh, begitu! Aku paham! Kuharap mereka juga menelpon _tou-san _dan _kaa-san _untuk minta bantuan.

"Oy, pak tua." Aku memanggil pak tua itu.

"Apa!?"

"... Kau jomblo atau single?" baiklah, pertanyaan ini mungkin akan membuat kalian yang membaca _fic_ ini menjadi kesal karena aku sepertinya tidak serius. Tapi aku penasaran, kau tahu? Lagipula ini juga untuk mengulur waktu.

"... Aku single. Memangnya kenapa?" ah, dia menjawabku. Oke, serius. Sebenarnya author ini _fic_ serius bikin adegan _fighting _ga sih!?

"Memang kau tahu bedanya?" biarlah... yang penting aku harus mengulur waktu selama mungkin...

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Sementara tokoh protagonis dan antagonis kita sedang ngerumpi, kita lihat dulu keadaan Menma dan Naruko yang dari tadi memperhatikan dan menyimak percakapan gaje tersebut.

"Guh! Yang benar saja... dia memang tipe orang yang asik diajak ngobrol... tapi ga gini juga kali!? Padahal tadi aku ngarepin bisa nolongin Naru-niichan saat dia sedang terpojok gituh! Eh, tau-taunya malah ngerumpi ama orang yang harusnya dia lawan!" Naruko menggumam. "Hinata-chan juga Cuma diam aja! Bukannya nolongin Naru-niichan!"

"Lebih baik kita perhatikan dulu. Nanti kita tolong Naruto kalau dia benar-benar terdesak." Kata Menma menenangkan Naruko.

"Tadi aku udah ngirim pesan ke t_ou-chan. _Kuharap _tou-chan _cepat datang..."

"Hn."

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Naruto POV<strong>

"Apa maksudmu aku tahu bedanya apa nggak? Tentu aja ga ada bedanya!"

"Heh, ternyata kau belum ada apa-apanya dibanding denganku..."

"Memang apa bedanya?"

"Single itu PRINSIP, jomblo itu NASIP!"

"Berarti aku sin—

"Single itu masih ORIGINAL, belum diapa-apain, jomblo itu UDAH BEKAS! HAHAHAHA!"

"BERISIK KAU BOCAH!" oke, serius. Sekarang kami benar-benar terlihat seperti sahabat yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa.

"Cih, jangan sombong hanya karena kau punya pacar, bocah!" he? Pacar?

"Maksudmu?"

"Gadis di sebelahmu itu bukan pacarmu?"

"B-b-b-b-b-bu-bukan! Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-saya bukan pa-pa-pa-pacar Naruto-kun!" Kali ini Hinata yang dari tadi diam bicara. Eh, kenapa wajahnya jadi memerah begitu?

"Oy, pak tua. Sampai kapan kita mau ngerumpi?" tanyaku. Jujur saja aku mulai bosan.

"Kalau gitu tunggu apa lagi? Serang aku kalau begitu!" dia sepertinya mulai serius. Beberapa lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam muncul disekelilingnya. Aku memasang kuda-kuda karate. Jika aku bisa mengkombinasikan pengendalian api dengan karate-ku, mungkin aku bisa memukul mundur pak tua ini!

"Hinata-chan, Menma dan Naruko-chan sudah datang. Jadi kamu maju nanti saat mereka sudah datang, oke?" aku berbisik pada Hinata disebelahku. Kulihat dia mengangguk kecil. Biarpun dia tidak bisa mati dibunuh, dia tetap akan merasakan sakit. Jadi untuk sementara dia jangan maju dulu.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU : GAMABUNTA!" ! SUARA INI! Tidak salah lagi!

Tepat setelah itu muncul seekor katak (atau kodok?) raksasa dan menghimpit Madara.

"YO, NARUTO!"

"ERO-JIISAN!" Yep, kakekku, Jiraiya, seorang ninja, telah hadir disini.

Chapter 2 : I'm a What!?

END

A/N :

**NYEHEHEHEHE~ maaf jika saya memotong disaat tidak tepat. Tapi cerita ini harus bersambung sampai disini! Maaf jika para pembaca sekalian sudah lelah menunggu **_**fic **_**satu ini. Dirumah saya ga ada akses internet. Jadi saya harus pergi ke tempat yang ada internet-nya untuk meng-**_**update**__**fic **_**ini. Dan, AKHIRNYA IDENTITAS SANG PENYERANG MISTERIUS TERBONGKAR! DIALAH MADARA UCHIHA! SANG PENCIPTA MONSTER KEGELAPAN, YAMI! Memang di chapter ini banyak humornya. Rasanya lucu aja waktu nulis percakapan gaje Naruto ama Madara tadi.**

**BONUS!**

**Baiklah, sekarang akan saya kasih deskripsi singkat tentang keluarga dan teman-teman Naruto. Saya kasih bocoran dikit, deeh... nanti ada beberapa bocoran penting untuk kelanjutan cerita saya.**

**Namikaze Naruto (16) : 5 Element Bender. Future Lightbender.**

**Namikaze Menma (16) : Windbender. Naruto's twin brother.**

**Namikaze Naruko (16) : Waterbender. Naruto's twin (brocon) sister.**

**Namikaze Nagato (24) : Earthbender. Naruto's oldest brother.**

**Namikaze Konan (20) : Witch. "The Angel's Paper". Naruto's oldest sister.**

**Namikaze Minato (45) : Wind-Waterbender. "Konoha's Yellow Lightning". Naruto's dad.**

**Namikaze Kushina (44) : Waterbender. "The Red Habanero". Naruto's mom.**

**Jiraiya (56) : Ninja. "The Toad Sage". Naruto's Kendo instructor.**

**Senju Tsunade (55) : Witch. Headmaster of Konohagakuen. Naruto's grandpa's sister. (Bilang aja neneknya Naruto...)**

**Senju Shion (17) : Swordmistress. Naruto's cousin.**

**Hyuuga Hinata (16) : Waterbender. Naruto's childhood friend and fiance****é**** (FIC SPOILER ALERT!)**

**Inuzuka Kiba (16) : Windbender (Airbender). Naruto's childhood friend.**

**Aburame Shino (16) : Mutant (mengendalikan serangga sebagai senjata). Naruto's future classmate (FIC SPOILER ALERT!)**

**Uchiha Sasuke (16) : Fire-Thunderbender. "The Red Thunder". Naruto's eternal rival and future classmate (FIC SPOILER ALERT!).**

**Haruno Sakura (16) : Mutant (mengendalikan memori seseorang hanya dengan menyentuhnya). Naruto's future classmate (FIC SPOILER ALERT!)**

**Nara Shikamaru (16) : Ninja. "The Shadow of the Light". Naruto's future classmate (FIC SPOILER ALERT!)**

**Akimichi Choji (16) : Mutant (mengubah ukuran tubuh sesuka hati). Naruto's future classmate (FIC SPOILER ALERT!)**

**Yamanaka Ino (16) : Mutant. (Mengendalikan tanaman sesuka hati)"The Flower Mistress". Naruto's future classmate (FIC SPOILER ALERT!)**

**Hyuuga Neji (17) : Waterbender. Hinata's cousin.**

**Rock Lee (17) : Mutant (super power). Matrial Arts Master. Neji's classmate.**

**Tenten (17) : Ninja. Neji's classmate.**

**Okeh, itu aja bocorannya. Soal musuhnya gimana? HA! GA BAKAL SAYA BOCORIN SEKARANG! LOLOLOLOLOLOL. #Ehm... begitulah. Maaf saya ga bisa balas review. Saya udah baca semua review pembaca sekalian. Maaf Cuma segini yang bisa saya kasih. Oh, iya. Saya juga bikin cerita x-over Naruto-Highschool DxD. (JANGAN MIKIR ANEH DULU!) Masih Prolog, sih... Cerita ini saya tulis dalam bahasa inggris. Jangan khawatir, pair-nya masih tetap NaruHina. Kenapa? Mau protes? Saya justru udah bosan cerita NaruDxD dimana Naruto yang menguasai Harem-nya nanti. Jadi tetap Ise yang bakal dapat Harem. Ceritanya ga Mainstream kok. Ise-nya aja ga saya bikin mesum. Baca aja ntar. Oke?**

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**

To be continued to chapter 3:

NAMIKAZE FAMILY HAS ARRIVED! IT'S THE SHOWDOWN OF THE SAMURAI CLAN!

fazrulz21, logging out...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 : NAMIKAZE FAMILY HAS ARRIVED! IT'S THE SHOWDOWN OF THE SAMURAI CLAN!

A/N :

**Yahooo~ fazulz21 is back, minna~! Maaf kalau saya jarang update. Sekalinya update Cuma dikit. Harap maklum, saya juga punya kesibukan. Ditambah lagi saya punya banyak sepupu yang masih kecil dan jumlahnya juga ga dikit (7 orang)! Bayangkan! Disela-sela kesibukan saya sekolah, ngurus adek, juga menulis naskah tugas sekolah, saya juga masih harus menulis FanFiction ini! Tapi ga masalah. Saya suka nulis kok. Kalau saya jago ngambar, saya mungkin udah bikin komik. Ah, dulu pernah sih, jaman SD. Cuma gambar saya jelek. Tulisan tangan saya juga berantakan. Ceker ayam aja masih lebih berbentuk daripada tulisan saya... sedihnya...**

**Oke, balik ke fic ini.**

**Disini akan muncul beberapa tokoh lain yang akan membantu Naruto melawan Madara. Eh, iya. Kiba belum bangun juga, ya? Hehehe... belum saatnya. Itu nanti. Mantra-mantra sihir yang akan muncul di chapter ini sebagian ngambil dari Harry Potter dan sebagian saya bikin. Oh, iya. Di Author's Note sebelumnya saya bilang kalau saya bikin fic NaruDxD, 'kan? Maaf. Fic-nya saya update beberapa hari setelah chapter 2 update... kemarin itu listrik mati sebelum saya sempat mem-post fic-nya (CURSE YOU PLN!). Jadi baru saya update. Yah, baru prolog, sih... tapi kalau jumlah reviewnya udah sampai target, saya akan update chapter 1! Chapter 1-nya udah siap kok. Tinggal update aja. Chapter 2-nya OTW.**

**Baiklah, saudara-saudari, bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, adik-adik, kakak-kakak, abang-abang, mas-mas, akang-akang, mbak-mbak, taun-tuan, nyonya-nyonya, para pembaca sekalian. Author's Note-nya saya potong dulu. Nanti sambung lagi di akhir.**

**YOSH! ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer & keterangan lihat di chapter 1 (malas nulis ulang... :v LOL)**

**STORY START!**

"ERO-JIISAN!?" Yep. Kakekku, seorang ninja telah tiba.

"Yo, Naru! Kau sepertinya dalam masalah. Untung aku ada di _onsen _dekat sini. Jadi aku tahu kalau kau dalam bahaya!" kata kakek dari atas kodok-nya.

"He!? Ngapain tadi!? Dari _onsen_!? Ngapain kakek di _onsen_? Ngintip lagi, ya?" kataku.

"Aku bukan ngintip! Aku ngumpulin data!"

"AAKH! MASIH AJA NGELES! BILANG AJA NGINTIP, ERO-JIISAN!"

"DIAM! KAU BOCAH TAU APA SOAL SENI SASTRA!?"

"'SENI SASTRA' APAAN!? YANG KAKEK TULIS ITU CUMA NOVEL _HENTAI _GA MUTU!" oy, oy, oy. Ini baru di awal. Tapi kenapa sudah terjadi debat kusir begini!?

DHEARRRRR!

! GILA! KODOK (atau katak?) ERO-JIISAN TERLEMPAR KE UDARA!

"GHEE!?"

"JII-SAN!" dengan cepat aku membuat sayap api dan terbang ke arah kakek untuk menangkapnya. Kodok kakek telah hilang dan digantikan kepulan asap tebal.

"DAPAT!"

"Aaaah... terima kasih, Naru. Untung ada—OY,TUNGGU! SEJAK KAPAN KAU BISA TERBANG!? DAN APA INI!? SAYAP API!? KAU MENGENDALIKAN API!?"

"Tahan dulu pertanyaan kakek. Nanti aku ceritakan kalau kita selamat sampai rumah. Kalau selamat..." kataku.

"Oke, sekarang kita turun dulu." Aku menurut dan kemudian mendarat di samping Hinata. Sebelum itu aku melihat ke arah Madara. Geh... dia berlumuran darah dan... HOEEEK! Lebih baik tidak kukatakan karena _rating_ fic ini masih _rate_ T...

"Jiraiya-san! Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata setelah kami mendarat.

"Yah. Begitulah. Ga ada yang patah kok. Tenang aja. Oh iya. Naru. Katana yang kubilang kemarin sudah selesai." Kata kakek. Eh? Benarkah?

"Benarkah? Mana?" tanyaku. Kemudian kakek mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Cukup teteskan darahmu saja." Katanya. Aku tahu itu... ini adalah gulungan penyimpanan. Ninja bisa mengeluarkan apa saja dari dalamnya. Tentu saja tanpa darah. Tapi aku bukan ninja. Karena itu aku harus menggunakan darahku. Setelah aku meneteskan darahku, keluarlah kepulan asap dan diatas gulungan tersebut muncul sebuah katana dengan bilah sepanjang 85 cm dan _kodachi_ (katana pendek) sepanjang 65 cm. Memang lebih panjang dari katana biasa. Oh, dibawah gagang katana-nya ada belati kecil! Wah, aku harus memuji orang jenius yang membuat pedang ini!

"Terima kasih, kakek!" kataku. Kakek hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengeluarkan gulungan lain. Dari gulungan itu ia juga mengeluarkan pedang. Tapi bukan katana.

"He? Sejak kapan kakek beralih ke rapier?" tanyaku. Ya, pedang yang dikeluarkan kakek adalah rapier sepanjang 1 m. Aku tidak ingat kakek pernah belajar anggar...

"Ini hadiah dari teman. Lagipula ini bukan untukku." Kata kakek. "Ini untuk Hinata-chan."

"Eeh? U-untukku?" untuk Hinata?

"Ya. Ini untuk Hinata-chan. Hiashi memintaku untuk mencarikan senjata untuk Hinata-chan. Dan temanku memberikan ini padaku. Tapi karena aku lebih suka katana, ini untuk Hinata-chan saja."

"A-arigatou, Jiraiya-san." Hinata menerima rapier itu. Aku melihat ke arah Madara lagi. Kali ini aman... dia sudah kembali seperti semula. Hanya berlumuran darah. OY, TUNGGU! INI MUSIBAH!

"Kakek! Kita harus lari! Orang itu adalah Madara Uchiha! Dialah yang telah menciptakan Yami si iblis kegelapan!" kataku pada kakek memberi peringatan.

"HAH!? BUJUG DAH! Tapi kita tidak mungkin lari." Kata kakek.

"Apa!? Kenapa?"

"Karena tempat ini sudah dikelilingi _kekkai _yang tidak bisa ditembus dari dalam. Sekali masuk, tidak bisa keluar." Sial!

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?" kata Hinata.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah kita harus bertarung melawannya! Buat dia kelelahan sampai dia tidak bisa mempertahankan _kekkai _ini lagi!" kata kakek. Kemudian dia mencabut katana yang tersampir dipinggangnya. Aku pun juga mencabut katana baruku. Tapi Hinata tidak mencabut rapier-nya. Oh, iya. Dia...

"Hinata-chan, biar aku dan kakek yang tangani ini. Kamu cari Naruko-chan dan Menma. Mereka sudah ada diseitar sini. Sembunyilah! Bawa Kiba juga!" kataku. Awalnya dia menolak. Setelah kupaksa akhirnya dia pergi.

"Huh, kau sok jadi _gentleman..._ padahal kau _Gynophobia..._"

"JANGAN BOCORKAN RAHASIAKU, ERO-JIISAN! LEBIH BAIK DARIPADA ORANG TUA MESUM SEPERTIMU!" hah, kami mulai debat lagi...

"Hei, Naru, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kita tidak segera pulang, 'kan?"

"Ya... ada beberapa resiko; pintu ga dibuka; ga dapat makan malam; dicekik _kaa-san_; tidur di luar." Yah, kalau aku tidak pulang sebelum makan malam, itulah yang akan terjadi. Lagipula, apapun alasannya, _kaa-san_ pasti ga bakal percaya...

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau tahu harus bagaimana, 'kan?" tanya kakek lagi.

"Ya. Seperti latihan kita dulu...

""LAWAN, KALAHKAN, MENANG!"" setelah itu kami pun memasang kuda-kuda. Aku kemudian maju kedepan menyerang Madara. Tapi seranganku dihentikan oleh sihir pelindungnya. Kemudian aku mundur dan kakek maju kedepan menyerang. Tapi sekali lagi Madara berlindung dengan sihirnya.

"Jii-san, kita ga mungkin bisa menyerang kalau Cuma pakai pedang. Kakek ninja, 'kan? Mana _ninjutsu_ yang kakek banggakan itu!" kataku. Jika hanya menyerang dengan pedang, itu tidak akan berhasil selama Madara berlindung menggunakan sihirnya itu.

"Tenanglah, Naru. Aku harus meneliti pola lingkaran sihirnya dulu. Sepertinya sihir perlindungannya tidak bisa melindungi dari berbagai arah. Kita serang bersamaan!" kata kakek.

"Percuma, kek. Tadi kakek lihat kalau dia Cuma make satu tangan buat bikin lingkaran sihir, 'kan?" kataku.

"Ya. Aku tahu itu. KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" kemudian muncul kakek satu lagi di sebelahku. Seolah mengerti maksud kakek, klon kakek bersama dengan kakek yang asli maju menyerang kedepan. Aku pun juga menerjang. Seranganku dan klon kakek berhasil ditahan Madara, tapi tidak dengan serangan kakek. Kakek kemudian menusukkan katana-nya dari belakang Madara ke punggungnya. Tapi entah kenapa bisa muncul lingkaran sihir ketiga dibelakang Madara.

"Hehehehe... jangan meremehkanku, bocah, orang tua! Kalian pikir aku penyihir apaan!? AKU BISA SAJA MEMBUAT RATUSAN LINGKARAN SIHIR TANPA HARUS MENGANGKAT TANGANKU ATAU MENGUCAPKAN MANTRA!" benar saja setelah itu muncul ratusan lingkaran sihir mengelilingi kami. Dan kemudian—

BOOOOM!

Lingkaran-lingkaran sihir tersebut meledak bersamaan. Sayangnya aku tidak sempat membuka jalan bawah tanah. Aku pun terkena serangan. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan! Tapi...

"Ukh... ini belum seberapa dengan pukulan _kaa-san_! Pukulan _kaa-san_ jauh lebih menyakitkan dari ini!" kataku. Tepat saat itu aku menebaskan katana di tangan kiriku tepat ke arah Madara. Sebenarnya seranganku tidak mencapainya. Tapi sekarang aku adalah pengendali! Aku mengendalikan kelima elemen dasar! Dengan menggunakan elemen angin aku memperpanjang katana-ku dan seranganku berhasil mengenai dada Madara!

"Bagus, Naru!"

"AAARRGH! SIALAN KAU BOCAH!" Madara mencoba menyerangku dengan mengelilingiku menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya. Tapi sebelum sihirnya aktif, aku membuka jalan bawah tanah lalu menutupnya lagi. Aku mendengar suara ledakan diluar. Sepertinya sudah aman. Aku pun keluar. Tapi ternyata—

JDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDERRR!

GHAAAKH! Apa yang—

"NARU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

JDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDERRR! Ternyata Madara hanya mengaktifkan beberapa Lingkaran sihir. Ia menunggu saat Naruto keluar lalu meledakkan semua lingkaran sihirnya berturut-turut.

"NARU-NIICHAN! KITA HARUS MENOLONG MEREKA, MENMA-NII, HINATA-CHAN!" Naruko yang melihat tempat Naruto berdiri sebelumnya panik. Naruto tidak terlihat dimanapun!

"Tahan dulu Naruko! Kita masih harus menunggu _tou-san_!"

"GA BISA! NARU-NIICHAN HARUS KITA TOLONG!" Naruko baru saja hendak keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mencabut katana dipinggangnya saat tiba-tiba saja ditempat Madara berdiri keluar ratusan pedang berbagai bentuk yang langsung menusuknya.

"Sial. Sepertinya aku terlambat." Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki itu berambut oranye jabrik seperti Naruto. Ditangannya terdapat tongkat sihir sepanjang 35 cm berwarna merah darah. "Maaf aku terlambat, Naruko-chan, Menma-kun, Hinata-chan..." yah, laki-laki itu adalah—

""YAHIKO-NIISAMA/NIISAN!""

"Aku disini. Tadi aku dapat pesan darurat dari _tou-san _yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto diserang. _Tou-san _belum bisa datang karena suatu hal. _Kaa-san _belum diberitahu karena nanti _kaa-san _pasti akan langsung terbang kesini tanpa memikirkan resiko... jadi aku datang. Konan-chan akan datang sebentar lagi." Yahiko menjelaskan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nii-sama. Lagipula aku juga yang kurang cepat menolong Naru-niichan..." ujar Naruko lemah.

"Tidak. Ini salahku karena menahan Naruko-chan yang hendak menolong Naruto." Kali ini Menma menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya sekarang kita menolong Jiraiya-jii." Kata Yahiko kemudian.

"Yahiko!" tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang wanita disebelah Yahiko. Tentu saja semuanya kaget. Tapi tidak lama setelah mengetahui bahwa yang datang itu adalah—

"Lama sekali, Konan-chan..."

"Maaf, aku harus mengambil pedang sihirku dulu." Yep, Konan akhirnya datang.

"Konan-neesama!"

"Sekarang kita bantu kakek!" kata Yahiko.

"Tidak bisa." Hinata yang dari tadi diam akhirnya berbicara.

"He? Apa maksudmu Hinata-chan? Kita harus membantu kakek!" Naruko bersikeras ingin menolong.

"Tidak bisa kita hanya akan mengganggu, Naruko-chan. Lagipula..." Hinata menutup matanya. Kemudian tersenyum "Naruto-kun bukan laki-laki yang mudah dikalahkan."

DHEERRR!

Tepat setelah Hinata membuka matanya, terdengar ledakan dari tempat Naruto berdiri tadi. Terlihatlah Naruto berdiri disana dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. Tapi semua lukanya terlihat perlahan menutup berkat kekuatannya sebagai calon pengendali cahaya (A/N : Masih Calon...)

"Adudududuh... biarpun lukaku bisa sembuh dengan cepat, tetap saja ledakan tadi sangat sakit!"

"""NARUTO-NIICHAN/KUN/CHAN!"""

"Eh? Yahiko-nii dan Konan-nee sudah disini? Akhirnya bala bantuan tiba juga!" kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"WOY, NARU! KALAU KAU SUDAH SELESAI, BISA TOLONG AKU!?" terdengar suara Jiraiya dari kejauhan. Terlihatlah kalau Jiraiya sedang beradu pedang dengan Madara. Madara menggunaka _Longsword _berwarna hitam legam. Anehnya setiap Jiraiya melancarkan serangan _ninjutsu _ke arah Madara, pedang itu seperti menyerap atau membelah_ jutsu _yang dikeluarkan.

"Pedang itu... apa mungkin..." kemudian Naruto mengayunkan katananya kearah Madara. Tapi kali ini ia menggunakan elemen api untuk menyerang. Dan seperti dugaan, api yang di "tembakkan" dari katana Naruto berhasil dibelah oleh pedang Madara. Kemudian Madara menjauh sedikit dari Jiraiya dan menusukkan pedangnya ke tanah.

"MweheheHAHAHAHAHA! MATI KALIAN! [FORBIDDEN MAGIC : GREAT EXPLOSION]!"

Dari kejauhan, terlihatlah ledakan seperti bom atom yang pernah dijatuhkan di Hiro Shimono—eh, maaf salah. Itu nama Seiyuu. Yang benar Hiroshima dan Nagasaki. Tentu saja semua orang terkejut melihatnya. Setelah ledakan itu menghilang, terlihatlah kawah dengan diameter hampir 250 meter dan dalam 5 meter lebih. Bisa dibayangkan ledakan itu pasti akan membunuh siapapun disana. Tapi Madara tetap berdiri ditengah kawah dengan posisi sama seperti sebelum ledakan—pedang tertancap ketanah—dan tanpa luka. EBUSET! TANPA LUKA! INI GAWAT! SAYA HARUS MEMBANGKITKAN NARUTO!

Seperti kata saya diatas, beberapa meter dari tampat Madara berdiri, muncul Naruto bersama kakek, teman-teman, dan keluarganya, dari dalam tanah. Sepertinya sebelum ledakan sempat terjadi Naruto sempat curiga dan berhasil menyelamatkan diri bersama yang lainnya.

"Cis, belum mati rupanya..." Madara berdecih kesal melihat Naruto belum Mati.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa karena—

Belum selesai Madara bicara, muncul kilatan cahaya kuning dan—CRASSS! Menebas kepala Madara.

"Haah, baru sampai disini dan yang kulihat adalah ini? Gila... siapapun yang membuat kawah ini luar biasa!" sosok itu berdiri tidak jauh dari Naruto cs.

"Huh, terlambat seperti biasanya, Minato." Kata Jiraiya sedikit kesal. Yep, sang pengendali air-angin terkuat, Minato Namikaze telah tiba!

"Maaf terlambat. Aku tadi harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan. Sama seperti sensei." Minato membalas.

"_Tou... san..._ kelamaan, nih... aku udah... capek..." Kata Naruto terputus-putus. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat lelah. Wajar saja, biarpun staminanya bagaikan 250 ekor kuda, mengendalikan elemen butuh banyak tenaga dan stamina! Wajar saja jika ia lelah dan akhirnya...

"Minato-jiisan, Naruto-kun..."

"Ya, biarkan saja dia tidur, Hinata-chan. Dari sini biar aku yang tangani. Oh, iya, Kushina juga akan datang setelah dia mengambil katana dirumah. Tenang saja." Kata Minato lagi. "Jiraiya-sensei juga istirahat saja." Lanjutnya. Jiraiya hanya menurut karena ia sendiri terluka di beberapa bagian.

"Ano, Minato-jiisan, apa yang anda maksud menyelesaikan urusan sama dengan Jiraiya-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Yah, sebelum kesini tadi ada sekumpulan makhluk aneh yang menghalangi jalan. Jadi aku bereskan saja dulu..." jawab Minato.

"Makhluk aneh?"

"Ya, bentuknya seperti _ogre _dengan warna kulit hitam legam." Lanjut Minato lagi.

"Ukh... dimana... ini..." terdengar suara didekat mereka.

"Kiba-kun!" ah, akhirnya Kiba sadar juga.

"Hinata... chan... ah, Minato-jii... san juga... ada apa...?" tanya Kiba dengan suara lemah.

"Tadi kita diserang, ingat?" jawab Hinata.

"AH, IYA! NARUTO—UKH!"

"Jangan duduk dulu, Kiba-kun. Naruto-kun baik-baik saja. Lihat?" Kiba bernapas lega setelah melihat sahabatnya ternyata baik-baik saja. Biarpun sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Oke, sekarang Kiba, Hinata, Menma, Naruko, kalian pergi dari sini! Bawa Naruto dan carilah tempat bersembunyi! Oh, bawa Jiraiya-sensei sekalian! Sepertinya aku harus melepas [segel] dulu untuk bertarung." Minato berkata sambil melepas gelang di tangan dan kakinya. Saat gelang-gelang itu jatuh, terbentuklah kawah sedalam 30 cm dan diameter 1 m.

"Huh, pamer lagi, dah..." kata Konan yang mempersiapkan tongkat sihirnya. Yahiko juga bersiap-siap dengan katana dipinggangnya.

"Heh, makin banyak aja nih... hehehe, rapopo, yang penting aku bisa menyerang membabi buta ke semua arah. NYEMWEHEHWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Madara tertawa dengan suara aneh lagi. Kalau Naruto sadar, mungkin dia akan meneriaki Madara lagi... oh, kepalanya yang ditebas tadi sudah tersambung. Yah, namanya aja [Penyihir Abadi]...

Konan langsung mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Madara. Tapi, yah, tentu saja dia dilindungi lingkaran sihir lagi... tapi lingkaran sihir kali ini beda. Karena serangan Konan tadi bukan dipantulkan atau ditahan tapi diserap.

"Huh, sama seperti pedang tadi. Sepertinya dia bisa menyerap serangan orang lain. Tapi bagaimana deNGAN INI!" kali ini Yahiko menebaskan katana-nya ke arah leher Madara. Memang muncul lingkaran sihir untuk melindunginya tapi secara mengejutkan lingkaran sihir itu terbelah oleh katana Yahiko! Sayangnya tebasan katana itu tidak mengenai Madara.

"Heh, hebat juga bisa membelah lingkaran sihirku. Tapi..." Madara tersenyum. Tiba-tiba tanah bergetar. Dari arah danau, terdengar suara yang memekakkan telinga.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AKHIRNYA! SEGEL YANG MENGURUNG YAMI-KU TERCINTA LEPAS! NYEMWEHWAHAHAHAUHAUHAUHAUHAHAHA!"

Mendengar itu semua langsung kaget. Dan dari arah danau tempat Yami di segel, muncul cahaya yang menjulang tinggi ke langit.

'_Haaah, Yami-chan lepas, deh...'_

"HAH!?" semua orang langsung kaget ketika mendengar suara itu dari mulut Naruto. Ya, dari MULUT NARUTO SENDIRI.

"SIAPA KAU!? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PUTRAKU! KELUAR DARI TUBUHNYA!" Minato mengguncang tubuh Naruto.

'_Jangan khawatir,aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang mengancam keselamatannya. Untuk sementara Naru-chan tidak akan sadar. Oh, maaf saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Saya adalah pengendali cahaya generasi ke 599, Satsuki Raito!' _semua langsung kaget mendengar itu. Terlebih lagi saat tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan.

"Maaf semuanya aku terla—NARUTO!? APA YANG TERJADI? KENAPA TUBUHNYA BERCAHAYA GITU!? KAMI-SAMA, JANGAN BAWA PUTRAKU~!" Kushina yang baru saja datang langsung panik saat melihat Naruto yang bercahaya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kushina." Minato menenangkan Kushina yang sudah panik tingkat tinggi.

"Oke, kita bisa minta penjelasan nanti. Sekarang, MACAM MANA KITA BISA TENANG PADAHAL SEGEL YANG MENGIKAT YAMI SI KEGELAPAN LEPAS!?" kali ini Jiraiya yang panik.

'_Tenang saja, Naru-chan sudah sadar. Sekarang saya pamit dulu. Jaa~' _Kemudian cahaya dari tubuh Naruto menghilang dan Naruto kembali sadar.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir. Aku harus ke danau Yami sekarang!" Kata Naruto. Kushina mencoba menghentikan Naruto tapi dia sudah menghilang duluan.

* * *

><p>Sementara mereka sedang berpanik ria, Madara yang sudah berada di danau Yami, tempat Yami di segel, membuat lingkaran sihir raksasa. Lingkaran sihir itu bergambar hexagram yang saling terhubung ke [Six Elemental Holy Blades] yang menyegel Yami.<p>

"Hehehe, sebentar lagi, sayang... sebentar lagi KITA AKAN MENGUASAI DUNIAAA!" Kemudian Madara menepukkan kedua tangannya. Lingkaran sihir raksasa itupun bercahaya. [Six Elemental Holy Blades] pun lepas dari tempatnya.

DHUAAAAAAARRRR!

"**GROAAAARRRR!**"

Dari dalam danau muncullah sesosok monster raksasa berbentuk _Troll _(Bukan troll yang dari 9GAG atau 1CAK ya...) berwarna merah darah. Dipunggungnya terdapat sayap kelelawar besar sewarna dengan tubuhnya. Dikepalanya terdapat dua pasang tanduk. Ukuran tubuhnya bisa dibilang hampir 50 meter tingginya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BANGKITLAH, YAMI-CHAAAN!" Madara berteriak kegirangan. "MADARA! KAU!" terdengar suara dari belakang Madara. Itu adalah Naruto yang sudah sadar.

"Hehehe, kau terlambat bocah! Yami-chan-ku tersayang sudah bangkit!" Naruto langsung bersiap untuk bertarung. Katana ditangan kanannya langsung berapi. Ia sudah siap untuk menebaskan katana itu kapanpun.

"He, tenang saja, bocah. Aku tidak akan menyerang sekarang. Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak mana untuk membangkitkan Yami. Jadi aku akan mengungsi ke dimensi lain sementara aku memulihkan mana-ku. Jadi kau punya waktu untuk berlatih manjadi pengendali cahaya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Madara membuat lingkaran sihir antar dimensi. Naruto mencoba memerangkapnya dengan mengendalikan tanah tapi Madara telah menghilang bersama dengan Yami.

"CIH! Kalau begini bahaya! Dia akan kembali!" Naruto berdecih kesal.

"NARUTO!" seseorang memanggil Naruto dari kejauhan. Terlihatlah Hinata, Kiba, Jiraiya, dan yang lain berlari menghampirinya.

"Maaf semuanya, aku gagal menangkapnya. Yami juga sudah lepas..." kata Naruto sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Yang penting kamu selamat, nak." Kata Kushina yang langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Kamu gapapa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata. Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Baiklah, kami akan butuh banyak sekali penjelasan darimu, Naruto" Kata Kiba. Kemudian mereka kembali ke kediaman Namikaze.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Naruto POV<strong>

Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya dengan dibantu Raito-san. Ayah nampak tidak percaya, ibu kaget, Hinata dan Kiba juga kaget. Yang biasa-biasa saja hanya kakek Jiraiya.

"Jadi sekarang kau bisa mengendalikan 5 elemen, dan kau juga calon pengendali cahaya masa depan, begitu?" Menma bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Setidaknya itulah maksud dari penjelasan tadi." Kataku.

'_Ya. Sekarang yang jadi berita buruknya adalah [Six Elemental Holy Blades] yang digunakan untuk menyegel Yami sudah terpencar keseluruh dunia. Yang tersisa hanya [Blaze Katana].' _Kata Raito-san. Ya, dari 6 senjata suci penyegel itu, Hanya Blaze Katana yang tertinggal.

"Kalau begitu kita hanya harus mencari sisanya, 'kan?" Menma nyeletuk.

"Ngawur kamu! Kita ga mungkin keliling dunia mencari semuanya!" kata Naruko kesal.

"Tapi Cuma itu satu-satunya cara! Kalau ada kesempatan, manfaatkan sebaik mungkin!" Menma membalas perkataan Naruko. Kalau begini debat kusir yang lebih heboh dari debat Anton Medan vs Farhat Abbas akan dimulai!

"Menma benar. Kita tidak bisa berdiam diri disini. Kita harus mengumpulkan 5 senjata suci sisanya. Tapi, darimana kita harus mulai...?" kata ayah. Untungnya Naruko dan Menma berhenti berdebat.

"Untuk itu kita bisa pikirkan nanti. Sekarang kita punya sesuatu yang lebih penting lagi." Kali ini ibu yang bicara. Maksudnya...?

"Oh, benar! Sekarang Naruto sudah menjadi pengendali! Hahahaha! Aku tahu kalau anakku bukanlah aib bagi Namikaze! Hahahahaha!" oh, jadi itu, toh... ayah dan ibu sepertinya lebih mementingkan kemampuanku yang mendadak ini...

"Kalau begitu berarti Naru-niichan bisa masuk ke kelas Utama, dong?" eh? Tunggu, sepertinya Naruko benar...

"Iya, sih... tapi kalau aku masuk ke kelas utama berarti aku ga bisa ikut klub kendo, bahasa inggris, dan klub lainnya, dong?" kataku. Kalau aku masuk kelas utama aku tidak akan bisa masuk klub reguler... tapi aku pun juga ga akan bisa lagi belajar di kelas reguler. Semua murid dengan kemampuan khusus WAJIB masuk kelas utama (Hinata dan Kiba bisa berada di kelas reguler itu karena mereka ditunjuk oleh ayahku untuk menjagaku). Aku tidak mau kalau aku tidak bisa ikut klub kendo lagi!

"Kalau soal itu, aku akan bicara dengan Tsunade." Kata kakek. Benarkah?

"Aku juga akan bicara. Tenang saja!" Kata ayah juga.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata-chan dan Kiba?" tanyaku. Aku tidak mau kalau harus berpisah dari mereka. Mereka adalah sahabatku!

"Sudah ayah bilang, kan? Serahkan saja pada ayah!" baiklah. Aku mengerti...

"Kalau begitu, Naruto, Hinata, dan Kiba mulai besok akan belajar dikelas utama!" kata ibu. Menma dan Naruko-chan bersorak girang, Konan-neechan dan Yahiko-niisan bertepuk tangan, dan kakek memelukku dan hampir mematahkan tulang punggungku.

"Oke, kalian bersiap-siaplah! Mulai besok kalian akan belajar di kelas utama!" kata ibu. aku lalu pamit dan berjalan ke lantai 2 – ke kamarku.

Besoknya aku benar-benar dipindahkan ke gedung utama – tempat murid-murid berkemampuan khusus. Disini ada ninja, pengendali, penyihir, _mutant_, bahkan katanya disini juga ada _youkai_! Saat ini aku ada di depan pintu kelas baruku bersama Hinata dan Kiba.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh masuk." Kata guru kelas baruku. Kami lalu masuk dan berhadapan dengan teman-teman baruku. Jumlah murid kelas ini sedikit sekali. Didepan paling dekat dengan pintu ada seorang murid yang memakai jaket hoodie berkerah tinggi yang menutupi wajahnya. Disebelahnya ada seorang perempuan berambut pirang sebahu bermata keemasan. Sebelahnya lagi ada seorang murid berkacamata yang sedang asik membaca. Disebelahnya lagi ada murid laki-laki yang sedang menatap kami dengan mata merahnya. Yang paling dekat jendela adalah seorang perempuan berambut pirang _ponytail _panjang sedang melihat ke... arahku? Oke, dibelakangnya ada seorang laki-laki #ehm gendut yang sibuk mengunyah sekantong keripik kentang. Disebelahnya ada seorang laki-laki sedang tidur... disebelahnya lagi seorang perempuan berambut pink sebahu. Yang terakhir adalah murid laki-laki berambut hitam dengan model seperti ekor ayam #pffft... dan dia sedang menatapku dengan mata gelapnya yang tajam.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian. Dari nama, asal kalian, dan kemampuan kalian." Kata sensei.

"Namaku Kiba Inuzuka. Sebelumnya aku ada di kelas reguler bersama dua sahabatku. Aku adalah pengendali angin."

"Nama saya Hinata Hyuuga. Sama seperti Kiba-kun saya sebelumnya ada dikelas reguler. Saya pengendali air."

Okeh, giliranku. "Namaku Naruto Namikaze. Aku juga dari kelas reguler. Dipindahkan kesini karena suatu hal. Aku adalah pengendali 5 elemen dasar." Kataku. Seluruh kelas memandangku tidak percaya. Bahkan yang tadi tidur dan asik membaca pun kaget mendengar penuturanku.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh duduk di kursi kosong di belakang sana." Kami menurut dan duduk dibelakang.

"Pertanyaan kalian bisa ditahan sampai jam istirahat. Sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin." Kemudian pelajaran berlanjut. Sekarang aku, Kiba, dan Hinata, bukan lagi murid kelas reguler. Kami sekarang murid kelas utama!

Chapter 3 : NAMIKAZE FAMILY HAS ARRIVED!

ITS THE SHOWDOWN OF THE SAMURAI CLAN!

END

A/N :

**Cut! That's it folks! Good work, everybody! #nyalaminsemuapemain. Baiklah, di chapter ini terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan : YAMI LEPAS! WAWAWAWAWA! #Ehm... Dia memang lepas. Tapi dia sekarang ada di dimensi lain bersama Madara. Jadi mereka belum akan bertarung. Yang lebih buruk adalah, [Six Elemental Holy Blades] terpencar ke seluruh dunia! Yang tersisa hanya [Blaze Katana].**

**Sedikit penjelasan, [Blaze Katana] adalah pedang bertipe Katana dengan panjang bilah 75 cm dengan warna orange keseluruhan. Pedang ini aslinya tumpul. Akan menjadi tajam jika sudah dipegang oleh pengendali api sejati. Pedang ini bisa berevolusi ke level 2 : [Crimson Blaze] dan berubah warna menjadi merah darah dan memanjang hingga 2 m.**

**Satu lagi, Naruto cs sekarang pindah ke kelas utama! Trus Shion gimana? Hm... kita liat dulu.**

OMAKE : KEADAAN SHION SENJU TANPA NARUTO-KUN TERSAYANG

"Hiks... hiks... Naru-koi... KENAPA KAMU MENINGGALKAN AKU, CALON ISTRIMU INI SENDIRIAN! KAMU TEGA, SAYANG! KAMU TEGA! KAMU JAHAT!"

Begitulah keadaannya sekarang di dojo klub kendo Konohagakuen. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menghampirinya bahkan pembina klub sekali pun...

**Oke, mungkin banyak yang mikir kalo Shion udah terlalu OOC. Itu memang bagian dari cerita ini. Jangan salah dulu! Shion sama sekali tidak lemah! Dia itu kuat! Sangat kuat hingga bisa mengalahkan 15 pemain kendo terbaik Konohagakuen. Kalau saja Naruto ada di kelas Utama Shion akan jadi kandidat pasti ketua klub kendo. Tapi Naruto (yang sedikit lebih kuat darinya) datang dan dinobatkan sebagai ketua klub. Kalau saja Naruto mau berduel dengan Shion maka akan ada pertarungan sengit antara Naruto dan Shion. Tapi Naruto bersumpah apapun yang terjadi dia tidak akan menyerang perempuan.**

**Oh, **_**Gynophobia **_**itu apa? **_**Gynophobia **_**adalah rasa takut yang berlebihan terhadap wanita. Kenapa Naruto sampai mengidap phobia ini? Akan dibahas chapter depan. Ini berhubungan dengan masa lalu Naruto.**

**Ada yang nyadar kalau saya mengubah ditengah jalan kata "**_**Tou-san**_**", "**_**Kaa-san**_**", dan lain-lain ke bahasa Indonesia? Haha, itu karena saya capek kalau harus menuliskan kata-kata tersebut ke dalam Italic. Memang kalau di mobile ga keliatan Italic-nya tapi kalo di PC?**

**Terima kasih untuk yang bersedia menunggu fic ini. Maaf kalau saya ngaret sampai beberapa lama untuk mengupdate fic ini. Fic saya satu lagi, "Meet the Devils!" juga udah update chapter satu! Oh, iya. Cerita itu juga akan saya buat versi Indonesia. Jadi yang pengen baca tapi kurang paham bahasa Inggris, saya buat fic-nya kedalam bahasa Indonesia!**

**Hadirin, hadirat, para pembaca, yang laki-laki, yang perempuan, yang transgender (Kalo ada), yang **_**hemaphrodite**_** (Kalo ada), dan khalayak ramai.**

**Sekian saja fic yang dapat saya sajikan. Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dalam tulisan saya. Akhir kata**

**Pergi ke kedai beli kudapan,**

**Pulang membawa buah tangan.**

**Saya 'kan update chapter hadapan,**

**Jika tak ada halang rintangan.**

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE~!**

To be continued to chapter 4 :

New Class, New Friends, and meet the worst Nightmare!

fazrulz21, logging out...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 : New Class, New Friends, and Meet the Worst Nightmare!

A/N :

**Yo, hishashiburi da ne~! Saya, fazrul21 kembali! Sebelumnya saya harus minta maaf karena dah lama ga update. 2 bulan yang lalu saya mengalami kecelakaan "kecil". Kecelakaan inilah yang mengakibatkan lengan kanan atas saya retak, tungkai kiri bawah saya patah, dan cedera tulang belakang. Ah, sekarang udah gapapa, kok. Saya udah keluar rumah sakit. Tapi yang lebih buruk lagi laptop saya (yang saya bawa didalam ransel) harus menemui ajalnya (Hiks...). Beliau pergi setelah melayani saya dan keluarga selama kurang lebih 1,5 tahun. Jasadnya sudah diloakkan ke toko komputer terdekat (serius nih!). Saya kehilangan 25 game (diantaranya Assassin's Creed 4 : Black Flag, Borderland 2, Command and Conquer, Dynasty Warriors 8, serta beberapa Visual Novel), karna ga punya akun **_**steam**_**, juga ketiadaan back-up data game, ga ada game yang selamat... Juga 115 anime (Termasuk yang masih ongoing), 30 manga (GA ADA HENTAI! SUMPAH!), 15 light novel (format .pdf), 300-an lagu (kalo ga salah), 200-an video berbagai kategori (Bukan amateur, asian, dlsb ya...), dan ribuan data-data penting lainnya. Ya, hardisk-nya juga ikutan hancur (1 TB hancur!). Back up data-nya ada sih... Tapi saya berhasil selamat dengan luka fisik minor dan luka batin yang amat dalam (ini juga serius!). Eh, anime hentai? A-a-ahahaha... sa-sa-saya ga pu-punya, kok... sa-saya a-a-anak ba-baik-baik! #tampangpolos. Karena itulah saya menunggu kiriman laptop dari sepupu saya di Dumai. Baru sampai beberapa hari yang lalu dan saya langsung mengeluarkan apa yang ada di kepala saya (bukan otak yang dikeluarin, tapi ide...). Butuh beberapa hari untuk mengumpulkan kembali apa yang sudah hilang dari laptop lama...**

**Ehm, oke. Balik ke topik utama.**

**Chapter ini diawali dengan latih tanding Naruto dan Sasuke. Biar keren saya bikin mereka sparring kendo. Di chapter ini juga akan ada flashback tentang kenapa Naruto terjangkit **_**Gynophobia. **_**Itu, lho. Takut sama perempuan. Masa ga ada yang nanyain di review kemaren sih? Juga chapter ini tidak memakai sudut pandang Naruto. Jadi saya memakai sudut pandang orang ketiga untuk chapter ini.**

**Yosh! Cukup sudah bacotannya. ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer & keterangan lihat di chapter 1 (malas nulis ulang... :v LOL)**

**STORY START!**

Kelas 2A. Itulah kelas yang ditempati Naruto, Kiba, dan Hinata. Kelas ini jumlah muridnya sangat sedikit. Hanya 12 orang termasuk mereka. Saat ini Naruto, Hinata, dan Kiba tengah dikerumuni teman-teman sekelas mereka yang baru.

"Baiklah, kami ingin memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Yuuki Haruna. Nomor tempat duduk 2. Aku adalah pengendali angin. Yang itu namanya Shino. Shino Aburame. Uh... gimana bilangnya, ya... dia—

"Aku adalah mutant. Aku bisa mengendalikan serangga sesuka hatiku." Belum selesai Yuuki bicara, gadis pirang itu sudah dipotong duluan oleh Shino. "Dan maaf jika aku menjijikkan bagimu." Tambahnya lagi.

"E-eh bukan begitu, Shino-kun! A-aku tidak merasa jijik, kok!" bantah Yuuki.

"Namaku Chouji. Chouji Akimichi. Aku juga mutant seperti Shino. Yoroshiku!" seorang murid berbadan—bertulang besar memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Kuro. Kuro Nakajima. Nomor bangku 4. Pengendali api. Yoroshiku, Naruto-san, Kiba-san, Hinata-san." kali ini seorang murid bermata merah memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

"Namaku Dianka Renata. Pengendali angin. Maaf kalau bahasa jepangku aneh. Aku asli Rusia." Kata seorang murid berkacamata tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

"Namaku Ino. Ino Yamanaka. Nomor bangku 5. Mutant. Aku bisa mengendalikan tanaman sesuka hatiku. Yoroshiku ne!"

"Aku Sakura. Nomor bangku 8. Aku juga mutant. Kekuatanku bisa membaca dan memanipulasi pikiran. Ah, tenang saja. Untuk membaca pikiran aku harus menyentuh orangnya dulu. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, bocah yang sedang tidur disana adalah ketua kelas kita. Namanya Shikamaru Nara. Dia berasal dari klan Ninja, Nara." Seorang murid berambut pink memperkenalkan diri. Tapi saat ia mendekati Naruto, Naruto langsung mengambil jarak dari Sakura. Sementara itu, murid yang sedang dibicarakan tengah bermimpi sedang bermain dengan sekumpulan rusa disebuah padang rumput...

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Salam kenal." Kali ini murid dengan rambut hitam memperkenalkan diri.

"Uh, aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kelas ini muridnya sedikit sekali?" tanya Kiba.

"Oh, itu karena kelas Utama mengurutkan kemampuan muridnya berdasarkan ranking. kita ada di Ranking A karena kemampuan kita." Jawab Ino.

"Misalnya si pemalas yang sedang tidur itu. Dia pernah mengalahkan juara nasional _Shogi_ dalam waktu 5 menit." Tambah Kuro.

"Dan juga kamu, Naruto-san. Kamu juara nasional kendo, 'kan? Hinata-san disini adalah siswi dengan daya ingat tingkat tinggi. Aku bukan melebih-lebihkan, lho. Lalu Kiba-san adalah pengendali suara. Benar, 'kan?" ucap Dianka. Semua melongo mendengar kata Dianka.

"Apa? Kalian tahu kemampuanku dibidang pengumpulan data." Sambungnya lagi.

"Naruto-san, kalau tidak salah kau adalah atlit klub kendo terbaik di kelas reguler. Apa itu benar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Y-yah, aku tidak bisa dibilang yang terbaik sih..." Kata Naruto merendah.

"Kalau begitu, keberatan sparring satu lawan satu denganku pulang nanti?"

"KYAAAAAH! SASUKE-SAMA AKAN BERTARUNG!?" entah kenapa sekarang kelas 2A menjadi penuh dengan sekumpulan siswi-siswi yang berteriak histeris.

'Sejak kapan kelas jadi seramai ini...?' kata Kiba dalam hati.

"Apa kau yakin akan melawan juara kendo nasional tahun ini, Sasuke?" kali ini sang ketua kelas—yang dari tadi tidur—angkat bicara.

"Ya. Sudah lama aku ingin melawan juara nasional kendo. Mumpung ada orangnya, ya kutantang saja." Balas Sasuke. Kontan saja siswi-siswi tadi semakin berteriak histeris. Bahkan sampai ada beberapa yang pingsan.

"Hm... boleh saja. Aku tidak keberatan. Dimana kita akan sparring?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan meminjam dojo kendo gedung reguler. Bagaimana?" mendengar itu Naruto agak pucat. Ia tahu betul bahwa hari itu ada latihan klub kendo.

Dan pasti ada Shion disana.

"Kenapa kau pucat? Apa kau takut?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-ah, ti-tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Ha-hanya saja... um..."

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Aku akan menahan Shion-senpai selagi kalian sparring nanti. Gimana?" Kiba berbisik pada Naruto.

"Beneran? Kalo gitu, tolong ya!"

**-Lightbender of Konoha-**

Sepulang sekolah, seperti yang telah dijanjikan, Naruto dan Sasuke saling berhadapan dengan memegang erat _shinai_ masing-masing. Sementara itu Kiba tengah sibuk menahan Shion yang berteriak histeris saat melihat Naru-kyun kesayangannya akan bertanding.

"Baiklah, kalian siap?" tanya wasit—yang merupakan anggota klub kendo. Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk.

"HAJIME!" dengan perintah itu, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menerjang maju dengan posisi kuda-kuda _iaigiri_. Saat sudah melewati satu sama lain, mereka secara serentak langsung berbalik dan melompat mundur. Keadaan sempat hening beberapa saat karena tidak ada satupun yang bergerak.

"Oi, mereka ngapain cuman diam disono?" salah seorang anggota klub berbisik ke orang disebelahnya.

"Anak baru diam aja! Kau akan melihat pertarungan tingkat tinggi sebentar lagi!" kata salah satu murid senior.

"Mereka saat ini sedang bertarung dalam pikiran masing-masing." Kata orang lain.

"Tapi aku sedikit meragukan Uchiha-senpai. Dia 'kan Cuma pengendali biasa? Kok bisa seberani itu nantangin Naruto-senpai?"

"Kau belum tahu, ya? Uchiha-senpai juga jago berpedang, kau tahu!?"

"He!? Beneran!? Tapi aku masih ragu dia bakalan menang..."

"Aku juga. Tapi sepertinya Naruto-senpai akan kesulitan..." baiklah. Kita tinggalkan obrolan para anggota klub kendo dan fokuskan cerita ke Naruto-Sasuke...

Mereka masih dalam posisi tadi. Sama sekali belum ada yang bergerak. Namun tiba-tiba saja Naruto menerjang kedepan dan langsung menebas Sasuke dari sisi kanan. Sasuke langsung menghindar dengan menunduk. Namun dia tidak melihat Naruto langsung "membelokkan" _shinai_-nya kebawah. Sasuke hampir terkena serangan Naruto karena ia langsung berguling kebelakang. Naruto tidak memberi kesempatan menyerang. Ia langsung menebas dari kiri. Sasuke langsung menahan serangan itu dengan _shinai_-nya. Sayangnya ia kurang cepat dan serangan Naruto mengenai lengan atas kanannya.

"Maaf, Uchiha-san. Ronde ini akulah pemenangnya." Ucap Naruto.

"Huh, baiklah. Siap untuk ronde kedua?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kapanpun." Balas Naruto. Kemudian Sasuke mengambil satu _shinai_ lagi.

"Ho, _nitoryuu_, kah? Hebat juga kau."

"Huh, ini bukan apa-apa."

"Tapi kau harus kupuji. Kau adalah pengguna _nitoryuu _pertama yang kulawan, Sasuke Uchiha-san."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. _Shall we begin_?"

"_Aye_." Dengan itu, mereka mulai menerjang ke arah lawan masing masing.

"Menurutmu siapa yang akan menang, Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Naruto-kun belum pernah melawan pengguna _nitoryuu._ Tapi bukan berarti dia akan kalah." Jawab Hinata mantap.

"Huh, sok tahu. Asal kau tahu saja, anak baru. Belum pernah ada yang menang jika Sasuke-sama mulai menggunakan dua pedang, kau tahu!" salah satu fans Sasuke menyerobot pembicaraan Hinata dan Sakura.

"Hm... kalau begitu sepertinya nanti Naruto-kun harus benar-benar serius, nih..."

"Eh? Maksudmu dia masih belum serius, gitu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm, begitulah. Naruto-kun akan bertarung dengan serius jika lawannya juga sudah serius begitu." Jawab Hinata.

Kembali ke pertarungan, Sasuke menyerang Naruto dari sisi kiri Naruto yang terbuka. Tapi serangan Sasuke berhasil ditahan. Naruto berbalik menyerang dengan menusuk ke arah perut Sasuke. Sasuke menghindar kesamping, lalu menebaskan pedang ditangan kirinya kearah leher Naruto. Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan menunduk. Tapi tak disangka Sasuke ternyata sudah siap menusukkan pedang lainnya dari atas dan berhasil mengenai punggung Naruto.

"Ronde ini, aku yang menang." Kata Sasuke.

"Halah, aku lengah."

"Siap untuk Ronde penentuan?"

"Sebentar, sepertinya kali ini aku akan serius melawanmu." Jawab Naruto. Kemudian ia berjalan ke rak tempat _shinai_ latihan disusun.

"Gawat, Naruto-senpai akan menghabisi kas klub kendo lagi..."

"Mampus kita, udah banyak dia ngabisin kas klub, sekarang mau memperparah?"

"Shion-senpai akan memalak kita sampai miskin..."

Terdengar bisik-bisik para anggota klub.

"Lho? Memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto?" tanya Ino.

"Kau akan melihat Naruto-senpai menghabisi Sasuke-senpai." Jawab salah satu anggota klub kendo. "Dan kali ini kita akan kehilangan 8 _shinai_ sekaligus..." sambungnya dengan berurai air mata.

"Tidak mungkin! Sasuke-sama tidak akan kalah!"

"Iya! Ga ada yang bakal bisa ngalahin Sasuke-sama!"

"Sasuke-sama! Habisi dia!"

Para fans kembali menyemangati Sasuke.

"Naruto-senpai, jangan sampai [Dragon Dance]-mu menghabisi kas klub kendo kita!"

"Kalahkan Uchiha itu! Buktikan kalau manusia normal itu juga kuat!"

"Jangan sampai _shinai-shinai _itu bertemu pencipta mereka!"

Diikuti dengan teriakan anak-anak klub kendo.

"Mereka sepertinya tidak tahu tentang Naruto. Apa ga ada yang tahu kalau dia yang memenangkan turnamen kendo Nasional tahun ini?" kata Menma yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disana.

"Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Naruto-san." Kata Sakura.

"Eh? Apa yang aneh?" tanya Ino.

"Kalian mungkin tidak bisa mendengarnya. Tapi aku mendengar suara detak jantungnya menjadi tidak teratur saat mendengar suara perempuan." Jawab Sakura.

"E-eh? Yang benar aja!?"

"Hah, sepertinya [itu] masih menghantuinya..." kata Kiba.

"Bentar, apa maksudnya [itu]?" tanya Shion yang sudah lepas dari Kiba.

"Nanti akan kami jelaskan." Jawab Hinata.

"EEEH!? NARUTO-SENPAI MEMAKAI 6 _SHINAI_ SEKALIGUS!?" suara salah seorang murid mengejutkan mereka semua. Ya. Saat ini Naruto tengah berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dengan 6 _shinai_ ditangannya. Masing-masing diselipkan diantara jari-jari tangannya. [**A/N : kalau kurang jelas, lihat di google gambar Date Masamune dari anime Sengoku Basara**].

"Heh, kau pikir kau akan menang dengan menggunakan banyak pedang begitu? Dasar bodoh..."

"Kau terlalu meremehkan orang lain, Sasuke. Kulihat dari gaya bertarungmu tadi, itu bukan gaya kendo. Sepertinya kau pernah ikut perang, ya?" mendengari itu Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Lalu Naruto melanjutkan. "Kau memegang _shinai_ itu dengan sangat erat seolah kau akan mati kalau kehilangannya. Aku pernah melawan orang yang seperti itu. Dan kalian memiliki satu kesamaan. Kalian takut kehilangan senjata. Terutama kau. Kau sangat takut _shinai _itu lepas dari tanganmu dan aku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memenggal kepalamu. Aku bisa menarik kesimpulan sederhana kalau kau pernah—

SWOOSH!

Belum selesai Naruto bicara Sasuke sudah menusukkan _shinai-_nya ke arah siku kanan Naruto. Untung saja meleset. Kalau kena, dengan kekuatan tebasan seperti itu engsel siku Naruto bisa saja langsung copot.

"Buset, dah! Hampir aja..." Naruto bernapas lega saat tahu tangannya masih utuh.

"Tolong... bisa kita lanjutkan saja sparring ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah, ayo kita mulai. Oy, wasit!"

"E-eh, h-h-hai! _HAJIME_!"

Naruto langsung maju menerjang Sasuke. Dengan pedang ditangan kirinya, Sasuke berhasil menahan serangan Naruto. Tapi Naruto juga melancarkan serangan dari kiri. Tentu saja Sasuke langsung melompat ke belakang untuk menghindarinya.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau menyerang duluan membuat persentase kemenanganmu turun?" tanya Sasuke.

"Maaf, tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untukku. HEAAA!" Naruto kembali mengayunkan keenam s_hinai_-nya ke arah Sasuke.

'Ukh, orang ini... gerakannya seperti...'

TLANG!

_Shinai _mereka kembali bertemu.

'CIH! Bagaimana bisa dia mempertahankan semua pedang itu ditangannya!? Sekuat apa jari-jari tangannya!?' itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"HEAH!" Kali ini Sasuke mengayunkan _shinai-_nya ke arah leher Naruto yang sama sekali tidak ada pertahanan. Namun saat ia pikir serangannya akan berhasil, Naruto justru secepat kilat langsung menahan pedang Sasuke. Mencegahnya mendapat serangan. Begitu pula serangan Sasuke lainnya. Saat ia pikir ia menemukan celah, Naruto dengan (sangat) cepat langsung menutupinya seolah—

'JANGAN-JANGAN!? YANG BENAR AJA!'

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu taktikku, Uchiha-san." Ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul dihadapan Sasuke. Sebelum Naruto sempat mengayunkan tangan kirinya, Sasuke telah terlebih dahulu berhasil menahan tangan kiri Naruto dengan gagang _shinai-_nya. Tidak lupa ia menahan tangan Naruto yang lain.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Kau sengaja membuat lawanmu berpikir kau meninggalkan banyak celah. Dan disaat lawan akan menyerang "celah" itu, kau langsung akan menutupinya. Heh, kenapa aku tidak pernah berpikir kesana sebelumnya? Kau memang pantas menandang gelar juara turnamen kendo nasional." Ucap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Sama-sama. Masih lanjut?"

"Ya. Ini akan menjadi ayunan terakhir." Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian mundur hingga mendekati batas luar. Sasuke memposisikan kedua _shinai-_nya disisi kiri dan kanan seperti hendak melakukan _iaigiri_ dengan dua pedang. Dan Naruto... ehm, kita sebut saja _iaigiri _dengan 6 pedang.

Naruto dan Sasuke menarik napas dan menghembuskannya bersamaan. Kemudian—

""HORYAAAAAA!"" bersamaan mereka berlari kearah lawan masing-masing dan mengayunkan pedang mereka.

TRRANGG!

...

...

...

Seisi dojo mendadak sunyi. Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri dengan kedua tangan dikiri dan kanan. Mengembang seperti sayap. Tidak ada suara. Tidak ada yang bergerak. Sampai—

KRAK! KRAK! KRAK! KRAK! KRAK! KRAK!

Saat suara itu terdengar, seluruh anggota senior klub kendo jatuh berlutut. Mereka telah tahu...

Mereka kehilangan delapan _shinai _dalam satu hari...

"Siapa yang menang?"

"Naruto-senpai pasti menang!"

"HE!? Ga mungkin! Yang menang itu Sasuke-sama!"

"AH! Kalian para _fangirls_ ga bisa lihat apa!?"

"Ya bisa dong! Yang menang—

"DIAAAM KALIAAN SEMUAAAAAA!" teriakan Shion menggema hingga menyebabkan rak penggantung _shinai _bergetar karena "suara emas" Shion. Tentu saja Kiba kaget. Entah kapan Shion lepas dari pandangannya dan tiba-tiba saja sudah ada dipinggir lapangan. Tidak ada yang tahu sejak kapan sang ketua klub kendo itu sudah ada disana.

"Pertandingan ini, pemenangnya adalah..." semua orang menahan napas. Menunggu siapakah yang akan jadi pemenang. Tapi...

BRUK! BRUK!

Naruto dan Sasuke jatuh bersamaan!

"Hah, berarti dengan ini... DUEL ANTARA NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE DAN SASUKE UCHIHA BERAKHIR SERI!" begitulah pengumuman dari Shion. Semua orang tampak kecewa dengan hasil itu. Terutama fans Sasuke. Hanya saja tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya. Justru Naruto membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri.

"Fufu... seperti itulah yang namanya sportivitas dalam persaingan." Kata Hinata.

"Hehe, kali ini aku tidak menang..." kata Naruto.

"Ya, aku juga. Kau orang pertama yang bisa menjatuhkanku, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"Kau juga, Sasuke Uchiha." Kemudian mereka berjabat tangan.

"Satu pertanyaan, darimana kau belajar bertarung menggunakan 6 pedang seperti tadi?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Oh, itu... eh, gimana, ya... kau tahu game "Sengoku Basara"?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Haaah, wajar kau tidak tahu. Itu juga game lama. Masih jaman PS2 dulu, sih... hahaha... ada salah satu karakter dalam game itu yang menggunakan 6 katana sekaligus. Karena kelihatannya keren, aku mempelajarinya."

"TUNGGU! JADI KAU BELAJAR BERTARUNG seperti itu dari game!?" tanya Kiba.

"Hehehe, ya begitulah..." jawab Naruto dengan muka polos. Semua orang yang ada disana hanya sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan polos Naruto.

"Huh? Naruto-san ada sesuatu dirambutmu." Baru saja Sakura hendak meraih sesuatu dikepala Naruto, ia dikejutkan dengan gerakan mendadak Naruto. Naruto langsung melompat mundur dan memasang kuda-kuda. Tentu saja semua orang – kecuali Hinata, Kiba, dan Menma – kaget.

"A-a-ah, maaf... aku hanya kaget. Kiba, tolong." Kata Naruto. Kiba mengambil sesuatu dikepala Naruto yang ternyata adalah benang.

"Hebat juga kau Sakura. Aku bahkan tidak melihat ada benang dikepala Naruto." Kata Kiba. Namun Sakura hanya melihat kearah Naruto dengan tatapan heran.

**-Lightbender of Konoha-**

Saat ini Sakura, Hinata, dan Kiba sedang duduk di bangku taman Tokuyou. Naruto tidak bersama mereka karena Menma langsung menyeret Naruto pulang untuk menolongnya menamatkan game.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa melihat benang dikepala Naruto-san karena kemampuanku. Aku tidak Cuma bisa membaca pikiran. Aku mewarisi kemampuan khusus ibuku. Ibuku memiliki kepekaan indra yang sangat tinggi. Beliau bisa melihat dalam kegelapan, bisa membedakan sesuatu hanya dari bau, juga bisa mendengar pembicaraan dari jarak yang cukup jauh." Jelas Sakura.

"Wah, hebat juga..." ucap Hinata kagum.

"Tapi... ada satu hal yang menggangguku. Ini tentang Naruto-san." Mendengar nama Naruto disebut Hinata dan Kiba langsung serius.

"Aku merasa ada keanehan dengan Naruto-san. Saat semua perempuan meneriakkan nama Sasuke-kun, suara detak jantung Naruto agak berubah. Aku juga merasa kalau dia sedikit menjauhi anak-anak perempuan saat dikelas tadi. Kemudian saat aku ingin mengambil benang dikepala Naruto-san dia langsung melompat mundur seolah-olah aku ingin menerkamnya. Bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto-san?" tanya Sakura. Hinata dan Kiba terlihat ragu untuk bicara. Tapi Hinata memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Semua orang memiliki ketakutan tersendiri. Dan untuk kasus Naruto-kun, dia... mengidap _gynophobia._" Jawab Hinata. Sakura kaget mendengarnya.

"Tapi dia tidak takut saat didekati olehmu, Hinata-san! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa takut dengan perempuan selain kamu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kurasa kami harus menceritakannya padamu." Kali ini Kiba angkat bicara. "4 tahun yang lalu..."

**-Lightbender of Konoha-**

Kita kembali ke 4 tahun yang lalu.

Naruto saat itu masih kelas 1 SMP. Saat itu terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang berjalan pulang dari dojo kendo kakeknya. Saat melewati sebuah gang, ia mendengar suara anak kecil menangis. Saat itulah ia melihat sekelompok anak remaja mem-_bully_ seorang gadis. Tentu saja Naruto tidak bisa membiarkannya. Ia langsung berlari ke salah satu anak laki-laki disana dan menyerangnya. Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan gadis tersebut karena Naruto yang sudah memegang sejata mustahil dikalahkan orang tak bersenjata. Bahkan orang dewasa sekalipun. Naruto berhasil menyebabkan 5 orang remaja (kira-kira anak SMA lah...) mengalami luka cukup parah. Setiap korban setidaknya mengalami patah tulang. Entah itu lengan, tungkai, atau tulang rusuk.

Keesokan harinya saat pulang sekolah Naruto dicegat 5 orang perempuan yang membawanya ke suatu gudang kosong.

"Hei, bocah. Kudengar kemarin kau menghajar 5 orang anak SMA. Apa itu benar?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Hn, mereka mengganggu seorang gadis. Jadi aku bereskan saja. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada polos tapi waspada.

"Kau tahu mereka siapa? MEREKA ITU PACAR-PACAR KAMI! KAMI TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN ORANG YANG MELUKAI MEREKA BAHKAN JIKA ITU BOCAH SEPERTIMU!" salah seorang perempuan menyerang Naruto dengan Bat baseball. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau ayunan ngasal gitu aja ga bisa dihindari. Kelima remaja putri itu menyerang Naruto membabi buta. Naruto hanya bisa menghindar hingga salah satu pukulannya mengenai bahu kiri Naruto.

"Kenapa bocah? Takut memukul perempuan, HAH!?" mereka kembali menyerang Naruto. Naruto yang sudah lelah tidak mempu menghindari beberapa pukulan dan menyebabkan dirinya terpaksa menerima pukulan-pukulan tersebut.

"Cih! Kupikir kau kuat karena bisa menghajar ketua geng yang menguasai daerah ini. Ternyata kau Cuma pengecut yang Cuma bisa menghindar." Seorang perempuan mengumpat.

"Ne, bagaimana kalau kita beri dia pelajaran yang tidak akan dilupakannya?"

"Oh, ide bagus!" saat itu terlihatlah oleh Naruto salah satu perempuan itu mengeluarkan pisau dari tasnya.

"Sebenarnya aku benci melukai wajah bocah lugu sepertimu. Tapi..."

ZRAT!

"Guh!" Naruto hanya bisa menahan sakit saat pipinya tersayat pisau tersebut.

"Kau sudah melukai kekasihku. Tidak ada ampun bagimu!" kemudian dimulailah siksaan bagi Naruto. Tangan, punggung, kaki, lengan, wajah, semua tidak luput dari sayatan pisau mereka. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka sampai tega menusuk kedua mata Naruto.

"Hehehe, sekarang, daripada ntar kita dapat masalah karena ni bocah melapor, kenapa ga kita bunuh aja?"

DEG!

"Oh, bener juga tuh! Matiin aja ni bocah!" yang lain sudah sepakat dengan keputusan itu. Naruto menggigil. Seluruh tubuhnya memucat. Ia sangat takut kalau akan mati. Tapi—

ROARRR!

"KYAAH! APAAN TUH!?" terdengar suara memekakkan yang menghancurkan pintu gudang. Kemudian air merambat dan mengikat kelima gadis tersebut.

"KYAAH! APA-APAAN NIH! LEPASIN!" salah satu gadis meronta. Namun ikatan tersebut semakin kencang. Kemudian terlihatlah di depan pintu gudang 4 orang memasuki gudang bobrok tersebut. Dua diantara mereka terlihat mengacungkan tangan kedepan. Mereka adalah Hinata, Naruko, Menma, dan Kiba.

"Saat kulihat Naruto dibawa oleh kalian aku sempat berpikir yang aneh-aneh, namun saat kudengar suara Naruto yang kesakitan, aku langsung curiga. Ternyata... kalian... kalian te**lah melukai saudaraku...**" Menma berjalan maju dengan ekspresi datar. Tapi siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tahu. **Menma murka**. **Sangat murka. **Dan bukan hanya Menma. Hinata, Kiba dan Naruko juga**sangat**** MURKA. **Siapapun yang ada disana akan melihat bayangan 4 iblis dibelakang mereka. Dua diantaranya memegang katana berwarna putih bersih dan hitam kelam...

"**Kalian telah melukai onii-chan-ku**... kira-kira kalian harus diapakan, ya...? punya ide, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruko dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan Menma. Ia memegang katana ditangan kirinya dengan erat. Bersiap mengayunkan katana berwarna putih bersih itu.

"Hee... gimana kalau **kita semen mereka dan tenggelamkan di laut cina selatan?** Ah, jangan. **Kita gantung terbalik saja! Kita gantung mereka didepan balai kota Tokuyou!**" Hinata—yang juga bermuka datar—menjawab. Sementara itu Kiba sudah mengamankan Naruto.

"Kondisinya sangat parah. Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit." Kata Kiba tak kalah datar.

"Pergilah. Kami yang akan menyelesaikan ini." Perintah Menma. Kemudian Kiba pergi ke rumah sakit yang untungnya dekat sambil membawa Naruto..

"Nah, sekarang. Kami sudah memanggil polisi. Tapi kami belum puas jika belum** menghabisi orang-orang yang melukai saudaraku**." Kata Menma. Untuk yang selanjutnya saya potong saja karena rating fic ini masih T...

**-Lightbender of Konoha-**

"Naruto harus kehilangan kedua matanya hari itu. Untungnya ada orang yang mau mendonorkan matanya pada Naruto. Warna mata Naruto yang asli adalah Merah seperti Menma. Karena donor mata itulah sekarang matanya biru. Tapi karena kejadian itu, Naruto sangat takut jika melihat wanita. Bahkan saat melihat ibunya saja, ia langsung panik dan ingin melarikan diri. Tapi kemudian kami berhasil merehabilitasinya. Meskipun begitu, wanita yang tidak ditakutinya hanya Hinata-chan, Naruko-chan, Konan-neechan, Karin-neechan, dan ibunya." Kiba menjelaskan.

"Naruto-kun bahkan melempariku dan Naruko-chan dengan vas bunga saat pertama melihat kami. Vas itu mengenai Naruko-chan. Tapi ia terus mendekati Naruto-kun. Ia tidak peduli terkena lemparan, ia terus mendekati Naruto-kun lalu memeluknya untuk menenangkannya. Aku tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Aku takut... Naruto-kun akan... melemparku lagi." Hinata tidak mampu membendung air matanya. Ia menangis mengingat keadaan Naruto yang sangat parah tersebut. Ia pasti akan Menangis saat mengingat Naruto yang saat itu dibalut perban disekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mau lagi... melihat Naruto-kun... seperti itu... Karena itulah, aku menjadi penjaga Naruto. Aku... dan Kiba-kun... kami melindungi Naruto-kun dari bahaya apapun itu." Ucap Hinata disela tangisnya.

"Kenapa Naruto-san tidak melawan gadis-gadis itu? Dia bahkan cukup kuat untuk menghabisi 5 orang anak SMA. Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak melawan saat berhadapan dengan mereka?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Naruto hidup dengan memegang prinsip [Wanita harus dilindungi. Mereka itu rapuh, lemah, dan cengeng. Karena itu harus dilindungi. Bukannya disiksa]. Itu adalah ajaran dari ayahnya. Naruto sangat menghormati wanita. Rasa hormatnya pada wanita bahkan lebih tinggi dari hormatnya pada ramen. Saat kelas 1 dulu Shion-senpai pernah menantangnya untuk memperebutkan posisi ketua klub kendo. Naruto menyerah dengan berlutut dihadapan Shion-senpai." Jawab Kiba.

"Begitu... oh, iya. Dengan cara apa kalian merehabilitasinya hingga dia tidak takut padamu, Hinata-san?" tanya Sakura. Hinata yang ditanyai hanya diam dengan wajah memerah.

"E-e-e-e-eh... i-i-i-i-i-tu... a-anoo... a-a-a-a-aku—

"Hinata memeluknya. Seperti yang dilakukan Naruko-chan." Kiba menjawab. Hinata makin memerah.

"KI-KI-KIBA-KUN!"

"Hahaha, jangan marah begitu! Itu kenyataannya, bukan?" Kiba berlari dari kejaran Hinata. Sakura yang melihat adegan itu tertawa kecil.

"Fufufu, kalian lucu sekali!" ucap Sakura disela tawanya. "Tapi, sepertinya dia sangat takut padaku. Dikelas tadi saat aku mendekat dia langsung mengambil jarak. Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Itu..." Hinata dan Kiba terlihat agak ragu untuk menjawab.

"Kamu bisa membaca pikiran, bukan? Mungkin lebih baik kalau kamu sendiri yang melihatnya, Sakura-san." Ucap Hinata. Sakura mengangguk kemudian memegang dahi Hinata.

Saat sakura melihat isi pikiran Hinata, ia melihat seorang perempuan dengan pisau berlumuran darah ditangannya. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Sakura sangat shock. Dipikiran Hinata, gadis itu, orang yang menyiksa Naruto,

**Memiliki rambut pink sebahu dan mata emerald. Sama sepertinya.**

CHAPTER 4 : New Class, New Friends, and Meet the Worst Nightmare!

END

Glossary

_Shogi _: Catur khas jepang. Kalau catur barat menggunakan berbagai macam bentuk untuk membedakan tiap biji, di biji _shogi_ tertulis nama kanji untuk setiap biji. Di anime Shikamaru terlihat paling sering bermain _shogi_ melawan Asuma-sensei.

_Shinai_ : Pedang bambu. Ada 2 jenis. Yang pertama _shinai _kendo. Seperti yang sering dipakai di turnamen kendo. Yang kedua _shinai_ _kenjutsu._ Yang satu ini bentuknya lebih terlihat seperti katana. Bisa dilihat di google karena saya tidak terlalu pandai mendeskripsikannya. Harap bedakan dengan _bokken _(pedang kayu).

_Hajime _: Perintah dari wasit untuk memulai pertandingan.

_Iaigiri _: _Iai_ adalah seni menghunus pedang. Gerakannya menarik pedang dari sarungnya dan langsung menebaskannya ke lawan kemudian langsung memasukkan kembali pedang kedalam sarungnya. _Iaigiri_ sendiri artinya adalah "tebasan _iai_". Kalau di anime Naruto karakter yang terkenal ahli dalam teknik ini ialah Jendral Mifune. Ga tau? Itu lho, pemimpin kelompok samurai dan _Tetsu no Kuni_ (Negara Besi), tempat pertemuan 5 _Kage_ desa besar Shinobi. Ini karakter favorit saya dalam game-nya... hehehe...

_Gynophobia_ : Ketakutan yang berlebihan terhadap wanita. Pengidap sindrom ini bukan Cuma laki-laki. Perempuan sendiri juga bisa takut pada perempuan lain. Ini terjadi biasanya karena trauma dimasa lalu. Seperti dalam kasus Naruto di fic ini.

_Nitoryuu _: Seni bertarung dengan menggunakan dua pedang. Yang pernah nonton Sword Art Online pasti tahu, deh... saya mengambil _skill _ini untuk gaya bertarung Sasuke.

A/N:

**Cut sampai sini dulu! Maaf kalau saya memotong disaat yang tidak tepat. Yah, saya memang jahat! HAHAHAHAHA! Apa!? Mau protes!? Heh! Beginilah saya! Jika sudah saatnya selesai, ya udah! Jangan lanjut lagi! Ah, maaf kalau adegan fighting diatas kurang greget. Juga maaf karna humornya kurang atau malah ga ada humor sama sekali. Chapter ini memang fokus ke fighting Naruto vs Sasuke untuk menumbuhkan rivalitas antara mereka. Juga untuk menjelaskan kenapa Naruto mengidap **_**gynophobia**_**.**

**Ah, Naruto itu pengendali cahaya. Tapi kenapa matanya tidak beregenerasi lagi? Padahal saat dipotong Raito saja tangannya tumbuh lagi. Tapi kenapa matanya ngga beregenerasi?**

**Itu karena kekuatan Naruto masih belum bangkit waktu dia SMP. Juga identitas Naruto sebagai pengendali cahaya masih dirahasiakan dari orang lain. Jadi yang tahu Naruto pengendali cahaya itu Cuma keluarganya, Hinata, Kiba, dan Madara.**

**Ho? Sasuke pernah ngapain? Hehehe... nanti dulu. Belum waktunya genteng bocor... masa saya bilang sekarang kalau Sasuke pernah ikut perang dan terluka di punggungnya sampai hampir mati—**

**... oops... udah bocor duluan, ya? Lololololol :v**

**Sekarang saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari para pembaca sekalian.**

**Untuk pertanyaan Niezza Neko-chan, ****YA****. Naruto ****AKAN**** menjadi Godlike—**

**NANTI. Bukan sekarang. Jujur saja, saya tidak suka cerita dimana tokoh utama menjadi sangat kuat hingga tokoh-tokoh antagonis yang aslinya kuat mampus aja bisa dipermainkannya dengan mudah.**

**Untuk pertanyaan Dark Namikaze Ryu, Naruto memang bisa memakai [Blaze Katana]. Hanya saja belum saatnya. Sebenarnya [Blaze Katana] adalah pedang tumpul seperti belum diasah. Tapi jika sudah ada ditangan pengendali api sejati, pedang ini akan berubah warna menjadi semakin gelap. Tanda kalau pedang ini semakin tajam dan panas (sesuai elemen api). Pedang ini tidak akan bisa digunakan oleh selain pengendali cahaya dan pengendali api sejati.**

**Okeh, sampai sini aja dulu. Untuk update selanjutnya saya ga bisa memastikan kapan. Jangan mendesak saya untuk update kilat. Meskipun libur, saya ga selalu bisa berada didepan PC buat ngetik. Maaf ga semua review saya balas. Biarpun udah keluar rumah sakit, saya masih harus banya istirahat. Punggung saya malah masih sakit karena kecelakaan. Bahkan saya sempat lumpuh beberapa hari. Yah, sekarang emang udah bisa jalan sih... Cuma belum bisa lari... :v Oh, terakhir,**

**\ ^_^ / SELAMAT BERPUASA UNTUK UMAT MUSLIM DILUAR SANA! \ ^_^ / Semangat puasanya! Tinggal sekian jam lagi! Masa puasa sebulan ga kuat tapi menjomblo bertahun-tahun sanggup (JLEB! CRASS!). lolololol... :v**

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE~!**

To be continued to chapter 5 :

Rehabilitation? NAY! IT'S TORTURING FROM HELL!

HELP ME OUTTA HERE!

fazrulz21, logging out...


End file.
